En busca de El Dorado
by Natalys
Summary: Hermione y Severus buscan un nuevo comienzo para sus vidas y deciden formar parte de un nuevo equipo de investigación mágico. Sin saberlo, esto los llevará a vivir una nueva aventura, muy lejos de su Londres natal, en la cual tendrán que poner a prueba el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. SS/HG-DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Feliz cumple, Amia Snape!**_

_**Tenía que comenzar con éste saludo porque esta historia es un obsequio para vos, Amia, espero que te guste. Subiré un nuevo capítulo todos los lunes y, si se presenta algún contratiempo, lo haré los martes. **_

* * *

_****Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si en el transcurso de la lectura se topan con alguno que no conocen, ése sí fue sacado de mi imaginación. _

* * *

_**Resumen: **Hermione y Severus buscan un nuevo comienzo para sus vidas y deciden formar parte de un equipo de investigación mágico. Sin saberlo, esto los llevará a vivir una nueva aventura, muy lejos de su Londres natal, en la cual tendrán que poner a prueba el amor que sienten el uno por el otro._

_El corazón de Hermione sólo desea una cosa..._

_Severus ama con locura a su esposa pero su corazón está rodeado de temores y culpas..._

_Harry le oculta un secreto a Hermione..._

_Un Malfoy redimido..._

_Una loca amiga..._

* * *

_"El oro es el más exquisito de todos los elementos... Quien posee oro puede adquirir todo lo que necesita_

_del mundo. En verdad, con el oro puede usted lograr que su alma ingrese al Paraíso."_

_Cristóbal Colón_

* * *

Capítulo I: Despedida

El dormitorio que ambos compartían en el Castillo estaba quedando vacío. Hermione había empacado la ropa en el baúl con suma prolijidad para que no se arrugasen, teniendo un cuidado especial con las capas de su marido ya que él era bastante quisquilloso al respeto. Los libros ya habían sido guardados en su pequeño bolsito de cuencas después de haberlos empequeñecido.

Severus se encargaba de su laboratorio personal y allí se encontraba en ese momento, guardado los ingredientes para llevarlos a su hogar.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?—le preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta.

Él no volteó a verla y siguió con su trabajo de meter todo dentro de otro baúl.

—No, gracias. Ya estoy terminando. ¿Te has despedido de Albus? No quiero que el viejo metiche ande apareciendo en la casa. Sé que no nos dejará en paz el resto del año, pero estas vacaciones, al menos, las quiero pasar tranquilo…. Juro que si pudiera…

Hermione rió interrumpiéndolo y ganándose una de sus usuales miradas molestas.

—¡Vamos, es sólo un cuadro!

—Un cuadro que tú misma te encargaste en colocar en nuestra sala sin siquiera consultarme—gruñó fastidiado—En cuanto te descuides encontrarás el espacio vacío… ¡Quemaré el maldito marco! Ya no podemos pasar las vacaciones libre de su presencia. Parece que el viejo metomentodo siempre encuentra divertido intervenir en nuestras conversaciones y aparecer por nuestra casa al menos una vez por semana.

—No es tan malo—intentó justificarlo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él—Se siente sólo aquí. Ya sabes… tantos años hablando contigo… Es una costumbre difícil de quitar.

Severus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes muy bien que lo que nosotros hacíamos no eran precisamente charlas para socializar. Intentábamos derrocar al Señor Oscuro, ¿Recuerdas?—espetó.

Hermione sintió que un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a formarse pero aún así se obligó a componer una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

—Claro. Tengo cicatrices que constantemente me lo recuerdan.

Severus cerró los ojos con pesar y se maldijo cien veces mientras veía a su esposa volver a sus habitaciones, dejándolo solo con la culpa carcomiéndole. Se apresuró a seguirla y, desde atrás, la rodó con los brazos para atraer su espalda a su pecho.

—Lo siento—dijo con cierta renuencia pero con verdadero pesar. Aun no se acostumbraba a disculparse sin importar que hacía más de un año estaban juntos—No quise…

Ella se volteó para mirarlo de frente y, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

—Olvídalo. Sólo… no quiero que impidas que Albus no vaya a la casa. Me gusta conversar con alguien cuando estoy sola.

Severus comprendía muy bien la realidad de ella. Era consciente que en los días en que él se ausentaba para realizar búsquedas de nuevos ingredientes de pociones ella se sumergía en una especie de depresión de la cual sólo salía con su regreso. Eso lo tenía preocupado. Desde que se había peleado con la familia Weasley tras romper su compromiso con el inútil de la "comadreja" (como lo llamaba su ahijado) su único amigo era Potter. De vez en cuando Draco venía a visitarlos pero sólo cuando él también estaba presente porque según el joven aún debía limar las asperezas que había en su relación producto de los acontecimientos del colegio.

—No entiendo cómo puedes soportarlo—dijo sin poder quitar la nota ácida en su voz—Pero prometo, de momento, no hacer nada con el condenado cuadro.

A su modo de ver tenía razones suficientes para mostrarse renuente a dejarlo allí. ¡En condenado viejo se metía sin vergüenza alguna en cada asunto de su vida privada! Primero habían sido algunos consejos sobre cómo mantener una buena relación con su esposa. Había hecho oídos sordos a cada uno de ellos. Luego, el anciano decrepito sin conformarse con lo anterior, le había dicho cuáles eran los mejores métodos para complacer a una mujer. ¡Ja! ¡Como si no supiera lo que le gustaba a Hermione! Sin embargo, la peor injuria que había cometido había sido casi al final de las vacaciones anteriores, cuando los había encontrado a él y a Hermione en una situación sumamente privada (dado que a ambos se le había ido de las manos y se habían olvidado de ir a la habitación) y, tras una rápida mirada y una sonrisa boba le había dicho: "¡Así se hace, mi muchacho! Jamás debes ser egoísta y no complacer a tu mujer como es debido." Luego de eso Hermione había desaparecido escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación, completamente avergonzada. ¡Y lo peor de todo era que luego se había negado a terminar lo que habían comenzado! Desde entonces ella ni siquiera quería que la besara en la condenada sala.

Acarició su espalda suavemente y dejó un beso suave en la cima de su cabeza. Era extraño en cierta manera cómo le resultaba tan fácil tener esos gestos cariñosos hacia ella.

—¿Estás lista?—le pregunto dejando el tema atrás.

Ella se separó de sus brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí… sólo… iré a despedirme de Albus.

Severus lanzó un suspiro.

—No tienes que hacerlo—dijo a regañadientes.

Ella compuso una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

—Este será el primer día de nuestra nueva vida—le dijo mordiéndose suavemente su labio inferior mientras pasaba distraídamente una de sus manos por los botones de su pecho con un aire seductor, un tono que prometía todo tipo de cosas pecaminosas—Tenemos que empezarlo bien, ¿No crees?

Severus se perdió momentáneamente en esos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba. Enmarcó el joven rostro de su esposa con una de sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, deleitándose al ver como ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, preparándose para recibir su beso. Pero nunca lo recibió, porque justo en el momento en que él bajó sus labios para acariciar los de ella, la puerta sonó con fuertes y decididos golpes.

Ambos suspiraron con molestia. Ya sabían de quién se trataba y eran conscientes de que sino atendían todo sería peor.

Severus se mostró renuente a dejarla marchar para abrir, ganándose una mirada de falsa molestia de ella. La soltó y vio como se alejaba a la puerta. Antes, si quiera de que pudiera terminar de abrir la puerta, alguien la empujó desde afuera hacia adentro y se lanzó sobre su mujer.

Hermione casi cayó por el impacto pero pudo aferrar una de sus manos a la pared para recuperar el equilibrio mientras que el niño pequeño, causante de la estridente entrada, sollozaba contra su abdomen.

Severus rodó los ojos y resopló con molestia. Detestaba al pequeño. Con once años de edad había demostrado ser un verdadero dolor de traseros para él. Se había encariñado de tal modo con Hermione durante su primer año escolar que toda esa semana anterior, luego de haber anunciado que ya no volvería a dar clases nunca más, se la pasó llorando sin vergüenza alguna, haciendo oídos sordos a las burlas de sus compañeros, especialmente los de Slytherin.

Hermione colocó una mano sobre la cabellera del niño y la acarició con cariño, susurrándole palabras de consuelo que parecía no oír.

—¡No te vayas!—imploró alzando la vista para verla a la cara.

Ella no pudo evitar conmoverse ante esos ojos celestes bañados en lágrimas. El nudo en su pecho se volvió más rígido aún pensando en todo el cariño que se creía capaz de demostrar.

—Debo irme, Mikayl—le contestó—Tengo un nuevo trabajo y…

El labio inferior del pequeño empezó a temblar notablemente, por enésima vez en el día.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó Severus exasperado— ¿Esto es realmente necesario? Señor Lodkind, le recuerdo que se encuentra en mi despacho privado y no tolero la presencia de alumnos…—y para no perder la costumbre añadió—…mucho menos de intrépidos Gryffindor que se creen dueños del castillo para hacer lo que se les da la gana. Veinte puntos menos.

El niño, siendo consciente por primera vez de la presencia del oscuro profesor, se puso rígido y al instante se separó de los brazos de Hermione y, con movimientos rápidos, secó sus mejillas utilizando las mangas de su túnica. Aun así las claras muestras de que había estado llorando por horas eran notables.

—¡Severus, ya basta!—lo reprendió Hermione.

—¿Basta? ¡Díselo al niñito de mamá que no puede pasar un día sin llorar!

—¡Es suficiente!—exclamó ella alzando más la voz y mirándolo con una silenciosa amenaza.

No tuvo otra opción más que morderse la lengua. Sabía que si seguía diciendo algo más en contra del mocoso terminaría durmiendo esa noche en el sillón de la sala o en la habitación de invitados en vez de "celebrar" con ella el nuevo comienzo.

Después de una infinita y cursi despedida entre su esposa y aquel fastidioso niño, finalmente todo estuvo listo para que ambos pudieran abandonar aquel sitio que había sido su hogar por tantos años. Era casi irreal lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos habían pasado siete años asistiendo a clases y se habían quedado allí aún después de la guerra para dar clases. El castillo había sido su hogar, su casa, el sitio seguro donde siempre regresaba. Hermione había conocido a sus amigos allí, había vivido cientos de aventuras y él sabía lo mucho que le costaba partir. Una parte de su pecho sentía una terrible culpa por hacerla abandonar aquel sitio que tanto adoraba a pesar de que ella había insistido que sus días como Profesora habían acabado. Después de todo, cuando a él el Ministerio le ofreció un puesto en su nueva Secretaría de Investigación Mágica, centrando en la búsqueda de nueva información sobre Pociones y Magia Alternativa, a pesar de la emoción que sintió, se había negado, alegando que no se marcharía del castillo dejando a su esposa sola. Por esa misma razón el Ministerio le había ofrecido a Hermione la misma oportunidad, haciendo que él quedara como Jefe de las investigaciones.

Recordaba perfectamente la charla que había mantenido con ella sobre aquel tema. Había tenido que hacer todo lo posible para contener la emoción que lo invadía al pensar que finalmente se iría de allí, dejando tantos malos recuerdos atrás, tan sólo para no ponerla en una situación incómoda. Porque si él se mostraba contento ante la idea de marcharse ella aceptaría la propuesta aunque no estuviese del todo convencida sólo porque sabía que lo haría feliz. Y en parte eso era lo que había sucedido. No es que hubiera sonreído enormemente ni se hubiese puesto a saltar como un idiota, sólo una mueca, un brillo "especial", como decía Hermione, en sus ojos y ella lo leía como si tuviera escrito los sentimientos en su rostro

Amaba a esa mujer, no había duda alguna, y si había algo bueno de todos los años que pasó en aquel condenado sitio, rodeado de mocosos que apenas soportaba, era haberla conocido. Su alumna. Había sido su alumna. Rió mentalmente con cierta gracia. Jamás hubiera imaginado antes que algo así pudiera sucederle a él.

La miró mientras hacía levitar el baúl detrás de ella.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres aparecerte?—le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Para nada. Vine aquí por primera vez en tren y quiero irme del mismo modo.

Severus resopló.

—Qué romántica—musitó con burla.

Ella, en vez de enfadarse, le sonrió coquetamente.

—Y adoras eso de mí—le dijo con cierto orgullo—¿Cómo sino habría hecho que te casaras conmigo?

—¿Siempre que puedes tienes que sacarlo a relucir?—le preguntó con molestia.

Ella se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—¿A caso conoces a alguien más que le haya pedido a su novio que se casara con ella? Si te hubiera esperado a que me lo propusieras me volvería anciana.

—¡Eso no es verdad!—exclamó con frustración—Te di el anillo, ¿No? Lo había comprado dos meses atrás…

—Y en esos dos meses jamás me dijiste nada…

Severus la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él con brusquedad.

—Jamás discutas con un Slytherin. Somos de ganar.—le susurró al oído.

La sintió estremecerse contra sus brazos.

—No has ganado…—siguió diciendo ella.

Él terminó de acortar la poca distancia que había entre sus labios y la besó como si no hubiera mañana, saboreándola completamente, haciéndola perder el sentido de la realidad. Cuando finalmente se separó ella jadeaba y se aferraba con sus puños a su túnica como si necesitara algo a lo que abstenerse para no poderse en el mar de sensaciones.

—Ves—musitó nuevamente a su oído—Te hice callar—y colocando una expresión de falso asombro añadió—¡Hice callar a la sabelotodo!

Hermione lo miró con asombro por unos instantes pero luego rió suavemente. ¡Lo amaba con locura! Desde el primer día que había comenzado a salir juntos ella había comenzado a descubrir cosas que él que jamás había imaginado posible.

—¿Nos vamos ya?—le preguntó.

Él asintió y, tomados de la mano, se encaminaron a la estación.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Éste fanfic fue creado como obsequio a Amia Snape. Espero que este capítulo les guste a todos, aunque advierto, es un poco aburrido, ya más adelante pasarán cosas interesantes. **_

_**Dana: **_¿Realmente crees que somos como Voldy y Potter? Mmm... cuidado con lo que piensas, entonces... jajajaja... No creo que nuestras historias se parezcan demasiado pero quisiera leerla cuando la publiques. Ésta no será tan oscura y violenta pero tendrá algo del drama usual.

* * *

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si en el transcurso de la lectura se topan con alguno que no conocen, ése sí fue sacado de mi imaginación. _

* * *

**_Capítulo II: Extrañeza _**

Su primera semana de vacaciones fue pacífica. Lo más pacífico que podría ser siendo que habían pasado la mayoría de la tardes de esa semana siendo visitados por un fastidioso Draco Malfoy que buscaba cualquier escusa para ir. No es que ella no disfrutara de su compañía. Por el contrario, esos dos años que había pasado desde la finalización de la guerra había comprendido ciertos aspectos de su ex enemigo y había descubierto que no era tan malo después de todo y que sus acciones podían ser bien justificadas. ¿Quién no haría todo lo posible por salvar a su familia como lo había hecho él? Ella, sin duda, sí. Había borrado todos los recuerdos de las mentes de sus padres para que no corrieran peligro alguno, sabiendo que devolvérselos sería casi imposible. ¡Y Merlín sabía con certeza que daría incluso su propia vida por Severus!

Por eso, a pesar de lo muy molesto que podría ser, aceptaba con cierta alegría aquellas visitas.

Pero ese día al menos tendría una compañía un poco diferente. Harry le había escrito aquella mañana preguntándose si podría ir a visitarla ya que tenía un importante tema que tratar con ella. Había respondido inmediatamente que sí. Y desde que su amigo le había dicho aquello no había podido dejar de pensar en qué podría tratarse. Había hecho cientos de conjeturas pero a todas las había rechazado por igual.

—¿Crees que está saliendo con alguien?—preguntó a Severus a la hora del almuerzo.

Él apartó la vista del plato de comida que tenía delante para verla con una ceja alzada.

—¿Quién?

—¡Harry!—exclamó como si fuera obvio.

—¿Por qué te interesa?—preguntó volviendo a poner la atención en su comida—¿Acaso quieres casarte con Potter?

—¡No! Te dije que vendría esta tarde y que me tendría que contar algo importante… He estado preguntándome qué será…

—Pues lo sabrás cuándo venga—respondió tajantemente.

Ella no insistió. Sin importar los años que pasaran la relación que siempre tendría Severus con Harry sería tensa y de pocas palabras. Si ambos se hablaban eran para intercambiar saludos cordiales ya que sabían que si hablaban más podrían correr el peligro de dejar a relucir viejas asperezas.

Así que cambió de tema.

—¿Estás emocionado por comenzar la semana entrante en el Ministerio?—inquirió antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

Ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios.

—¿Debería?—lo oyó preguntar con cierto aburrimiento mal disimulado.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Jamás cambiaría, de eso no había duda. Por lo menos, podría darse el lujo de decir que hacia ella tenía ciertos toques de afecto que permanecían ocultos ante los ojos de los demás.

—Por supuesto. ¡Yo sí lo estoy! Es un nuevo comienzo.

Él estaba por comentar algo al respecto pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del pico de una lechuza cetrina golpeando el vidrio de la ventana del comedor. Hermione se levantó rápidamente y la abrió dejándola entrar.

—¡Es de Luna!—exclamó tomando la carta y la revista que traía sujeta en la pata—Ha mandado la nueva edición del Quisquilloso.

Se lo extendió a Severus quién rápidamente lo tomó. Todavía le causaba cierta gracia saber que disfrutaba leer las locuras que escribía su amiga y su padre. Ella comenzó a leer la carta con alegría.

—Va a salir de nuevo de viaje—comentó en voz alta sin apartar la vista del pergamino.

—Mmm…— dijo él a modo de respuesta sin prestarle demasiada atención por estar concentrado en la lectura de un artículo.

—Nos manda saludos a ambos, felicitándonos por el nuevo trabajo y promete traernos un obsequio y ser los primeros en leer su último ensayo sobre las criaturas encontradas.

—Genial…

—¿Severus, me estás escuchando?

—Sí…

—¿Qué he dicho?

Él continuó con la vista pegada en la revista.

—De acuerdo, lo que quieras…

—¡SEVERUS!—exclamó molesta.

Él alzó la vista para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tienes que gritar?

—¡No me estabas oyendo!

Él rodó los ojos.

—¿Y era tan importante? Tu loca amiga se va de viaje de nuevo, seguramente…

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza. ¡Este hombre era insoportable a veces!

—Sí, pero…

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil de descifrar…

Ella resopló y continuó con la lectura de su carta sin hacerle menor caso. Estaba molesta con él y no pensaba hablarle hasta que se disculpase como correspondía. Sabía que podría estar actuando de una manera un poco infantil pero, aunque sonara ridículo, había veces que esa era la única forma de hacer que Severus reaccionara. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si él se daba cuenta que ella no le prestaba ni un poco de atención pronto pensaría en lo que había hecho para molestarla e intentaría enmendarse. Con él no siempre hablar era lo mejor. Severus había sido una persona solitaria, desde su niñez, y a su lado había aprendido que los silencios decían mucho más que cientos de palabras.

La tarde llegó pronto. Ella seguía sin hablarle y él había comenzado a sospechar que ella seguía enojada por el incidente del almuerzo. Hermione sabía que Severus podía ser uno de los hombres más inteligente, conocedores de cientos de secretos de Pociones y Artes Oscuras, pero con respecto a los sentimientos y mujeres… ¡Merlín la ayudase, si ella había sido la que le había tenido que proponer matrimonio! ¡Ni hablar de los primeros momentos que habían salido juntos, casi había tenido que rogarle que la llevara a la cama por el temor que tenía de "faltarle el respeto"!

Sonrió ante los recuerdos y permaneció así unos instantes, mirando la nada, sentada en la sala con un libro en la mano. Lo que la distrajo fue sonido de las llamaradas invadiendo la chimenea y en seguida la figura de su mejor amigo la saludó.

—¡Harry!—exclamó feliz, soltando el libro rápidamente para ir a abrazarlo.

—Hermione, ¿Cómo has estado?—le preguntó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Se separaron y por unos instantes no hicieron más que sonreírse. Las veces que Harry la iba a visitar eran mínimas y hacía casi dos meses que no lo veía.

—Muy bien… Ven siéntate— le indicó el sillón y ella se sentó a su lado—¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?—preguntó sin dar vueltas.

—Bien… No pienses que no vengo a verte porque quiero hacerlo pero esta vez lo que me trae aquí son asuntos de trabajo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Aquello era extraño. Su amigo era un Auror. No entendía qué relación podría haber con su nuevo puesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó con confusión.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—¿Está Snape?—preguntó de mala gana.

—Sí, abajo, en su laboratorio… Harry, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Son malas noticias?

—No, nada de eso… En realidad, lo que les vengo a informarles es que deberán empezar más pronto de lo previsto. Pero me gustaría que Snape también estuviera aquí…

Ella asintió y estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a buscarlo pero de pronto recordó que estaba molesta con él y que no le hablaba y se detuvo.

—Ve a buscarlo—le ordenó a su amigo.

Fue el turno de Harry de mirarla con confusión.

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué no vas tú?

—No le hablo—dijo escuetamente pero con un tono que no admitía más preguntas de su parte.

Harry por unos momentos la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca pero finalmente, con resignación, asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sillón para ir en busca de su ex profesor.

Hermione esperó pacientemente a pesar de que los nervios por las nuevas noticas la estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Lo peor de todo fue que se tardaban mucho más de lo previsto. ¿Cuánto podría tardar Harry en decirle a Severus que fuera a la sala porque tenía noticias del trabajo? Y no es que ellos fueran a tener la gran conversación de hombre a hombre ya que las palabras que intercambiaban eran escasas, casi nulas. Resopló exasperada. Y estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a buscarlos cuando ambos aparecieron en la sala. Harry volvió a sentarse al lado de Hermione y Severus en el sillón de enfrente.

—¿Bien?—inquirió éste con prisa—¿Qué noticias traes, Potter? ¿Vas a hablar o debemos esperar a que las ideas lleguen a tu cerebro?

Harry apretó los puños con disgusto pero no respondió nada ante el insulto. Sólo se limitó a contestar lo correspondiente.

—Le estaba diciendo a Hermione que van a tener que empezar antes el trabajo. Esta mañana Kingsley me mandó a llamar y me ordenó que les trajera esta carta a ambos—sacó un sobre algo arrugado de dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Estas son maneras de traer documentación ministerial, Potter?—le recriminó Severus.

Para sorpresa de Hermione su amigo tuvo a vergüenza de ruborizarse y responder casi con un susurro:

—Lo siento, señor.

Severus abrió el sobre y lo leyó velozmente. Su ceño fue marcándose más y más a medida de que sus ojos pasaban por encima de las palabras. Cuando finalizó su expresión no era de mucho agrado.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó ya sin poder contener su curiosidad, olvidándose por completo que no iba a dirigirle la palabra.

—Salimos de viaje dentro el jueves a la madrugada. Tenemos un traslador listo para las siete de la mañana.

—¿Viaje? ¡Pero si hoy es lunes!—exclamó con asombro mientras se levantaba para ir a su lado y tomar la carta en sus manos para comenzar a leer en voz alta—Estimados señor y señora Snape, les informamos que el inicio de su actividad laborar ha sido reprogramada para el próximo jueves. Saldrán en un viaje de investigación a América del Sur para averiguar sobre la veracidad o falsedad del mito de… ¡¿El Dorado?!

Levantó los ojos para mirar primero a Harry y luego a Severus.

—¡Esto es ridículo! Es sólo una leyenda muggle…

—No lo es—respondieron los dos hombres al unísono.

—¿En serio?—preguntó asombrada—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que los magos piensan que es esto? A caso no creerán en que realmente existe una ciudad de oro, ¿Verdad? Todos saben que no es nada más que una leyenda. Lo españoles en la conquista quisieron adentrarse en los confines de América para buscar ese oro que tanto deseaba…

—Es mucho más que eso, Hermione—indicó Harry.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He estado buscando información acerca de eso—dijo haciendo una mueca que ella no supo interpretar—Yo también iré con ustedes.

—¡Agh! ¿Dime que no es verdad?—rogó con pesar Severus.

Harry rodó los ojos e hizo caso omiso a la presencia del hombre.

—Kingsley me pidió que yo y otro Auror los acompañáramos por si se presentan dificultades.

—¿Entonces seremos cuatro?—quiso saber Hermione.

—En realidad, cinco. Son tres los investigadores que irán, incluyéndolo a ustedes dos. Y una vez que lleguemos allí tendremos un traductor y un guía. Ambos serán muggles pero estamos autorizados a borrarles la memoria una vez que esto acabe.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Aun no me has dicho de qué se trata esto de "El Dorado" para los muggles—le recordó Hermione.

Harry estaba por contestar pero el sonido de unas llamaradas verdes en la chimenea anunciando un visitante lo interrumpió. Draco Malfoy, perfectamente peinado, como siempre, y con ese aire altivo apareció allí; pero apenas dio un paso adelante, sus ojos se toparon con los de Harry, deteniéndose inmediatamente. Hermione vio como la mirada de Draco rehuyó rápidamente y más bien miró a Severus y a ella.

—No sabía que tenían visitas—se disculpó—Siento interrumpir. Me marcharé y…

—No, no… —se apresuró a decir Harry mientras se levantaba del sillón—Yo ya me iba.

—Pero…—comenzó a protestar ella—No me has contado…

—Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer. Estoy segura Snape lo sabe mejor que yo. Él te lo contará—dijo de prisa su amigo—Después vendré de nuevo. Nos vemos, Hermione. Snape.

Y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué rayos le sucedía Harry ya había tomado un puñado de Polvos Flu y se había consumido en las llamaras verdes. Hermione se quedó viendo allí durante unos segundos.

—Qué extraño—dijo en voz alta.

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros antes de ir a sentarse donde momentos atrás había estado Harry.

—Déjalo—indicó Severus tomándola de la cintura para aproximarla a él y hacerla sentar en su regazo.

Ella se dejó llevar y lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello. Severus se puso a conversar con Draco y Hermione también intervino, olvidándose momentáneamente del extraño comportamiento de Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Como ya había dicho antes, este fanfic fue escrito por el cumple de Amia, como obsequio... Sé que en el capítulo no adelantaré nada pero era necesario escribirlo. **_

_**Dana: **No, no conozco esa historia que mencionas. ¿Cómo se llama?. Sí, Sev es muy valiente en muchas cosas y quedó claro con tu comentario que ciertas mujeres, especialmente las castañas de cabello revoltoso, logran intimidarlo. No me perdería por nada en el mundo el libro si se trata de una pareja así. ¡Quiero leerlo! _

* * *

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si en el transcurso de la lectura se topan con alguno que no conocen, ése sí fue sacado de mi imaginación. _

* * *

**_Capítulo III: Desesperación_**

—¿Ahora me dirás?—le preguntó Hermione una vez que estuvieron listos para ir a la cama.

Severus, que justo salía del baño usando tan solo la parte baja de su pijama, unos pantalones negros de seda, sólo la contempló con una de sus cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Él se acercó al lado izquierdo de la cama y comenzó a apartar las mantas y la sábana para poder acostarse.

—Lo que sabes de Harry, por supuesto, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?—respondió imitando su acción.

Ambos se acostaron de su lado acostumbrado de la cama.

—¿Lo del Dorado? Está relacionada con el origen de la leyenda…

—¡No, eso no! Bueno, sí quiero saberlo también pero ahora no.—lo interrumpió—Te quedaste a hablar con él cuando te fue a buscar… ¿Qué le dijiste?

Severus resopló.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Potter y yo hablando? ¿En qué mundo se vio eso? Él y yo jamás hablamos de nada.

Ella lo vio apagar las luces de toda la habitación con un pequeño movimiento de su varita. Él había dicho las palabras con total seriedad y con un bajo tono de advertencia que Hermione supo oír. Casi rememoró los años en que era su alumna y con esa voz la hacía estremecer de miedo. Ahora el miedo había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por un profundo respeto y cariño hacia su persona. Así que, a pesar de saber que él no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, optó por no insistir más en el tema.

—Bien… ¿Entonces me dices sobre El Dorado?—preguntó acomodándose para quedar de costado, con el codo apoyado sobre el colchón para elevar un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo.

No lo veía pero podía sentirlo acostado a su lado, no solo por la leve inclinación del colchón sino también por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

—¿Realmente quieres hablar esta noche de esto?

—¿Por qué no? Mañana ya es martes. Hay poco tiempo para preparar todo. Mientras más pronto y mayor información recaudemos sobre el tema más preparados estaremos para afrontar cualquier dificultad que pudiera haber—comentó con lógica.

Sintió que Severus se movía a su lado para quedar frente a ella. Lo supo porque una mano que muy bien reconocía comenzó a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos su mejilla. El contacto era suave y delicado y en seguida la hizo ruborizar porque sabía que, por lo general, todo comenzaba así. Y ese todo terminaba siendo hacer el amor con un deseo casi desesperado.

—Yo pensaba ocupar mejor mi tiempo—comentó él como si nada, con esa voz suave y profunda que la hacía estremecer de anticipación.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo tienes planeado ocupar ese tiempo?

—Bueno…—comenzó a decir mientras la yema de sus dedos comenzaban a descender por la curva delicada de su mejilla hacia su cuello, sin ir demasiado rápido, pero con un movimiento fluido y decidido, de arriba abajo, pero yendo hacia abajo cada vez más, hacia el escote de su pijama— Primero, podemos a empezar besándonos. Suave. Lento. Con pasión. Yo morderé tus labios para hacer que abras la boca y te saborearé.

Se acercó más a ella, quedando a pocos milímetros de su rostro peros sin besarla. Hermione temblaba de la expectación. Estaba jugando con ella. Estaba seduciéndola con palabras y toques con aire inocente que no hacían más que añorar una caricia más firme.

—Entonces…—comenzó a decir con lentitud intentando armar coherentemente la oración en su mente antes de sacarla a su boca— ¿Qué haces que no me besas?

Lo oyó reír en la oscuridad, una risa suave y gruesa, casi ronca.

—Paciencia.

—¿Para qué?—se quejó ella mientras intentaba acercarse a sus labios y besarlos con cierta desesperación, pero no lo conseguía porque él siempre se apartaba—Terminaremos haciéndolo de todos modos…

—¡Ah, mi romántica esposa!—dijo con burla.

—¡Por Merlín, bésame ya!—casi lloriqueó.

Él volvió a reír pero esta vez le hizo caso. No se apresuró. La besó con calma, decidido a disfrutar del contacto de sus labios con los suyos. Hermione alzó una de sus manos y la enredó en el cabello oscuro de su esposo, acariciando con sus dedos esos largos mechones que se deslizaban. Sintió que él empezaba a apartarse.

—¡No!— jadeó en protesta.

La sonrisa petulante en su rostro masculino no tardó en aparecer. Otras veces podría importarle y enojarla un poco ese aire orgulloso que mostraba pero en aquella ocasión no. Apartó la mano de su cabello y con ambas lo empujó a él por el pecho hacia el colchón, apresurándose a subir encima de sus piernas a horcajadas. Se inclinó y volvió besarlo. Las manos de Severus se perdieron bajo la tela de la camisa de su pijama y acariciaron los costados de su cintura. Ella también comenzó a acariciar su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos, deteniéndose particularmente donde había alguna cicatriz pasada, haciéndole saber con esa clase de gestos que adoraba cada parte de él sin importar cuán marcada estuviera. Sentía tensarse sus músculos bajo su contacto a medida que descendía y, cuando llegó a la cintura de su pantalón, un gemido se ahogó entre sus besos.

Él se movió tan deprisa que no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar y, en menos de un segundo, quedó ella tendida en el colchón con su cuerpo presionándola. Los labios de Severus siguieron su propio recorrido por el rostro de ella, pasando por su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, hasta su cuello. Mordisqueó la piel detrás de su oreja y la chupó para luego pasar su lengua encima.

Hermione rió en medio de un gemido.

—Eso me dejará una marca—dijo en forma de protesta muy poco convincentemente.

—Bien.

Él adoraba que ella luciera las marcas que dejaba en su cuerpo, marcas que le dejaban en claro a cualquier hombre inteligente que no se atreviera a acercársele demasiado porque ella tenía dueño. Ese sentido de posesividad que tenía para con ella le fascinaba. Hermione era suya y de nadie más. Claro que eran pocas las veces que eso sucedía ya que a la mañana siguiente las hacía desparecer mediante magia. Pero las pocas ocasiones en que se olvidaba y salía así… ¡Merlín! Ella se ruborizaba adorablemente cuando alguien, quizá por iluso o quizá por molestarla, le preguntaba qué le había sucedido allí.

Se concentró en su clavícula. Mordisqueó suavemente la piel y fue descendiendo cada vez más a medida de que iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Como esperaba no encontró nada de bajo. Desde que habían empezado a dormir juntos había descubierto que ella adoraba dormir sin sostén, mucho más si lo que menos hacían por la noche era dormir. Él no se quejaba. Sus senos firmes y suaves se adaptaban a sus manos casi perfectamente, como si hubieran sido creados especialmente para él. Los adoró con su boca, con su lengua, raspando sus pezones con sus dientes hasta hacerla gritar su nombre. Se entretuvo allí por un buen rato, mientras Hermione acariciaba con cierta desesperación su espalda, jadeando su nombre, llevando sus manos hacia su trasero para apretarlo contra ella.

Severus se apartó de sus pechos y ella jadeó en protesta. Se sentía acalorada, necesitada de él.

—Severus, por favor…

Él no le hizo caso y cuando ella intentó quitarle el pantalón que aun mantenía contenida su erección apartó sus manos colocándolas encima de su cabeza. Si lo desnudaba ya mismo él no podría contener su deseo de enterrarse en su interior y disfrutar de su calor. No si quería hacerla llegar al cielo primero. Comenzó a besar nuevamente el valle de sus senos, bajando a su abdomen hasta su ombligo. Con su lengua lo rodeó varias veces y mordisqueó la piel sensible de su bajo vientre. Llegó al borde de su pantalón corto, la anteúltima prenda que lo separaba de su objetivo. Tomó el borde y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente por toda la extensión de sus piernas, acariciando el camino de ellas hasta sus pies. Lo tiró al suelo sin mirar dónde caía.

Ella se alzó sobre sus codos y él se apresuró a buscar sus labios nuevamente para besarlos con renovada desesperación. El beso fue largo y caliente. Nada menos de lo esperado dada la situación. Severus se apartó y volvió a su abdomen, justo encima del elástico delgado de sus bragas. No veía pero sentía bajo el tacto de sus manos la cicatriz de lo que una vez fue una profunda herida sangrante. La piel áspera de la zona le recordó lo tanto que ella añoraba ser madre sin poder serlo, lo tanto que quería a sus alumnos por esa razón, por ese amor maternal contenido que no podía expresarse en un hijo propio… La culpa nuevamente lo invadió al saber que él la había apartado de aquello.

—¿Severus?

El llamado de Hermione lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se dio cuenta que había quedado en silencio y sin hacer nada por unos momentos, perdidos en tristes pensamientos. Parpadeó varias veces y volvió a inclinar la cabeza para seguir con su trabajo pero ella lo detuvo colocando su mano en su mentón.

—Severus—esta vez su nombre salió algo más estrangulado, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas—Severus… bésame. ¡Bésame, por favor!

No lo dudó. Trepó sobre ella y capturó sus labios. Volvió a ser un beso brusco pero esta vez fue como un salvador, como un gesto desesperado de poder encontrar consuelo en ello. Y del mismo modo le hizo el amor, con cierta violencia que ella no desaprovechó. Sus caricias fueron rudas, carentes del romanticismo de antaño pero no de amor. Se demostraron cuánto se querían de ese modo, cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro para consolarse de sus propios fantasmas y temores. Cada uno se concentró en su propio placer y en dárselo al otro.

Ella arañó su espalda, gimió su nombre, lo sintió enterrarse profundamente en su ser.

Él gimió como un desesperado, la penetró con profundas estocadas mientras marcaba su cuerpo como suyo.

Y cuando ambos llegaron al máximo placer que sus cuerpos pudieron soportar el orgasmo los desgarró. Hermione gritó, aferrándose a él como si fuera su salvavidas y Severus enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello de ella. Los "Te amo" no fueron ajenos al momento y fueron ellos los que sellaron el final.

…

Hermione despertó rodeada de una tranquila penumbra. La tormenta de placer que había sido la noche anterior le robó una triste sonrisa. No le hacía falta adentrarse en la mente de Severus para saber qué era lo que había estado pensando en el momento en que tocó su antigua cicatriz. No lo culpaba, jamás lo había hecho. Él no tenía ninguna culpa de que ella hubiera sido torturada de una manera tan brutal por Bellatrix cuando fueron atrapados y trasladados a la Mansión Malfoy; pero aun así Severus siempre encontraba una excusa que lo hacía sentir fatal.

No iba a negar que le doliera aquella realidad en la que estaba recluida pero tenía demasiadas cosas buenas como para deprimirse.

Giró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba dormido su esposo. Estaba acostado a su lado, dándole la espalda. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo al notar las marcas que había dejado en la piel de sus omóplatos. No había duda alguna que había sido ella la causante de ellas.

Sonrió con cierta vergüenza pero a la vez con orgullo. Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besar suavemente cada una de ellas, dando pequeños besitos que fueron esparciéndose lentamente de un lado al otro. Lo sintió estremecerse y supo que ya estaba despierto.

—¿Intenta seducirme, señorita Granger?—escuchó que él le decía sin cambiar su posición.

—¿Granger?—inquirió— Lamento informarle que ya no me apellido así.

Él resopló.

—¿Quién es el pobre desgraciado que cayó en sus artimañas?

Ella abrió la boca con consternación a pesar de que sabía que él no lo decía enserio.

—Pues el mismo pobre desgraciado con el que he estado acostándome desde hace dos años atrás…

—¿A caso debo estar celoso?—le preguntó mientras se daba vuelta para verla de frente.

Ella rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Para nada.

Severus le sonrió como sólo a ella lo hacía y se inclinó para besarla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz que desgraciadamente bien conocía vino desde la sala.

—¡Severus! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Ya están despiertos?!

Hermione lo escuchó gruñir con molestia.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso uno no puede despertar tranquilo por la mañana sin tener que soportar la presencia del viejo metomentodo?

Y, sabiendo que el anciano y difunto director no dejaría de molestar hasta verlos, le dio un pequeño beso a Hermione, y se levantó para ir al baño antes de bajar a la sala para ver qué diablos quería el anciano molesto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Feliz Navidad! Lamento el día de retraso. **_

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece. Si en el transcurso de la lectura se topan con alguno que no conocen, ése sí fue sacado de mi imaginación. _

* * *

**_Capítulo IV: El Dorado_**

Hermione se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con una cómoda solera que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hombros. Esta no era la ropa que usualmente se colocaba ya que prefería los pantalones y las blusas pero aquella ocasión quería usar algo diferente, algo especial para verse hermosa para Severus. Se recogió el cabello en un tosco rodete, dejando algunos mechones caer libremente y se encaminó a la sala.

No tardó en llegar pero no se encontró allí con su esposo sino tan sólo con el cuadro de Albus que le sonreía amablemente.

—Buenos días, señora Snape—la saludó el anciano.

—Buenos días, profesor. ¿Ha visto a Severus?

Albus estaba por contestarle pero en ese momento Snape ingresaba a la sala trayendo una bandeja con dos tazas de café y un plato con tostadas untadas con mermelada. La colocó en medio de la pequeña mesita que allí había y ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

—Albus quiere decirnos algo referente al viaje—le informó él—Aproveché el tiempo que estabas arriba para preparar el desayuno… eh… te ves hermosa—añadió con cierto nerviosismo.

—Gracias—le dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de tomar una de las tostadas y comenzar a morderla.

—¡Ah, el amor joven, qué bello es!—comentó Albus.

Severus le lanzó una mirada de desprecio pero se guardó un comentario hiriente. Si lo expresaba en voz alta posiblemente terminaría ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Hermione.

—¿Qué querías decirnos?—le preguntó antes de que Albus dijera alguna otra tontería.

—Sí, cierto. Me he enterado por Minerva que ustedes marcharán ya el jueves en una misión de investigación.

—Sí que los rumores corren rápido—musitó Hermione antes tomar un sorbo de su taza de café.

Albus inclinó su cabeza y los miró por encima de sus gafas.

—¿Entonces es sólo un rumor?—preguntó con suma curiosidad.

—No—dijo Severus sin querer dar más vueltas.

—Me lo suponía.

—Y si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué rayos preguntas?—inquirió molesto.

—Hay que asegurarse de lo que uno oye—dijo con calma el anciano—Ya sabes que entre los cuadros los rumores corren rápido y es fácil caer en el error de suponer que ese rumor es cierto.

—Y claro, tu lado chismoso no hace más que salir a la luz ahora que también eres uno de ellos…

—¡Severus!

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes negar la verdad?

Ella se vio dividida entre darle la razón y ser cortés con el cuadro del anciano director. Afortunadamente, Albus habló antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

—Tan sólo me preocupo de las personas que me importan…

Severus resopló mientras rodeaba los ojos. Dándose cuenta que aquella conversación no iría por buen camino si seguía ese rumbo, Hermione se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirnos, Albus?

—Les venía a informar que después de hablar con Minerva ella me ha pedido que les dé autorización para consultar cualquier libro que deseen en la biblioteca del colegio—dijo con media sonrisa—y a desearlas a ambos un buen viaje.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrás más hasta que regresemos del viaje?—preguntó con pocas esperanzas Snape.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Albus sólo rió suavemente.

—Profesor—lo llamó ella—¿Usted sabe algo sobre El Dorado?

—Yo te iba a explicar eso—interrumpió Severus con consternación—¡No tienes por qué preguntarle a él!

—Anoche quise preguntártelo—le recordó ella en voz baja, mirándolo con cierta timidez y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste, muchacho?—intervino Dumbledore.

El rubor de Hermione se trasladó a todo su rostro y gimió en voz alta, avergonzada porque su comentario había sido oído por el anciano.

—Estuvimos ocupados—respondió rápidamente Snape negándose a decirle lo que en realidad habían estado haciendo—Nada que sea de tu interés.

Pero por el modo en que Albus sonrió él supo que el maldito anciano pervertido sabía perfectamente de lo que él hablaba. Y para ahorrarle más vergüenza a su amada esposa se apresuró a hablar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabes?

—Supongo que ambos conocerán la leyenda que es contada entre los muggles: La ciudad de oro, el rey que era bañado en oro antes de entrar al lago Guatavita…

Ambos asintieron.

—Lo de la ciudad de oro es sólo una leyenda—continuó diciendo— ¿Se imaginan una ciudad toda hecha de oro? La idea es un tanto irrisoria, creada sólo por un grupo de hombres ambiciosos que quería recaudar la mayor cantidad de riquezas para el bien propio y el de su Corona sin importar las consecuencias ni los métodos usados…

—Entonces, —interrumpió Hermione— si la historia de la ciudad de oro no es cierta ¿Qué es lo que creen los magos?

—La ceremonia—dijo Severus.

Ella los miró con curiosidad.

—Así es—indicó Albus—La ceremonia de bañar al futuro rey en oro es lo que nos interesa a nosotros. Claro, no deja de ser más que un mito, pero hay documentos históricos tanto de los muggles como historiadores mágicos que aseguran que dicha ceremonia es cierta. Al Ministerio le conviene enormemente darse con la veracidad de esta historia.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Hermione sin entender—¿Qué puede haber de mágico en que un hombre sea roseado con oro? ¿Qué ganaría con eso el Ministerio?

—Es el ritual, la ceremonia misma la que les interesa—continuó diciendo Severus—Se dice que el modo en que es celebrada el que da poder…

—Pero no sólo eso. —intervino Albus capturando la atención de ella—Según cuentan el Rey, después de esa ceremonia, no sólo posee poder sino que es capaz de purificar totalmente su cuerpo.

—¿Quiere decir que podría curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad?—preguntó con perplejidad ella.

—Así es.

—Es es bueno… Pero… ¿Poder? El poder es algo muy valioso y hay que saber usarlo y…

—¿Realmente crees que Kingsley está interesado en eso?—le preguntó Severus a ella—Acá hay algo más que no nos están diciendo.

—Es verdad—aseguró Albus con seriedad—Por eso deben tener mucho cuidado.

—¿A caso debemos ir de todos modos?—inquirió ella con asombro.

—Debemos—indicó Severus—Al menos hasta que tengamos la certeza de que no hay nada oculto aquí. Por el momento, el Ministerio nos pidió que realizáramos la investigación de un mito y más allá de nuestras sospechas no tenemos nada…

Hermione asintió.

—¿Y sabes de quién vino la orden de realizar esta investigación?—le preguntó a Severus.

—No. Ayer escuchaste a Potter, la carta que nos dieron vinieron de manos de Kingsley pero no podemos estar seguros de que fue él el de la idea. Tal vez alguien se la sugirió.

—¿Crees que debamos ir a verlo?

—Si me permiten aconsejarles—comenzó a decir Albus—No es recomendable ir a preguntarle. Si alguien está interesado en conseguir la información que ustedes traerán al regreso del viaje, si está interesado en ese poder que da la ceremonia, posiblemente esté relacionado cercanamente a Kingsley; lo que quiere decir que, si ustedes van a preguntarle al Ministro, esa persona se enterará y podrá tomar medidas…

—¡Pero eso lo haría delatarse a sí mismo!—dijo Hermione—¡Debemos ir a averiguar qué es lo que quieren de esto!

—No iremos—intervino Severus.

Ella lo miró con consternación.

—¡No dejaré que nos utilicen, Severus!

—¡Y yo no pienso dejar que un maníaco desconocido venga a vengarse porque no quisimos seguirle la corriente! ¡No pienso ponerte en peligro!

Hermione resopló con molestia.

—¡Ya soy bastante grande como para cuidarme sola! He estado en una guerra, ¿Te olvidaste?

—¿Cómo podría?—le preguntó.

—Entonces sabes lo capaz que soy de defenderme a mí misma. Un imbécil no va a poder contra mi… ¿A caso dudas de mis capacidades?

—¡Oh, Merlín, claro que no!—exclamó pasando sus manos por el cabello con cierta desesperación—Pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros correremos donde esté el peligro a enfrentarlo sin siquiera saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Puede ser un mago, pueden ser dos o incluso toda una tropilla…

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Suena ridículo!

—¡Ridículo es querer ir a ver a Kingsley!—exclamó casi gritando.

—No lo es.

—Son sólo conjeturas, Hermione…

—¡Por Morgana, Severus, no quiero que nos manden a un sitio que no conocemos a buscar algo de la cual poco se sabe!

—¡ESO ASEGURABA EN CONTRATO QUE FIRMANOS, HERMIONE! ¡¿Por qué mierda firmaste si no querías hacerlo?!

—¡POR QUE IBAS TÚ! ¡Además no sabía que teníamos que ir tras algo que tanto mal puede causar!

—¡Todo puede ocasionar el mal en manos equivocadas!—le aseguró mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros en un intento de calmarla—Piensa, Hermione, cualquier resultado de la investigación que realizaremos la controlaremos nosotros. Somos nosotros quienes decidimos qué decir al Ministerio…

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió despacio, casi con renuencias. Pero sabía que su marido tenía razón. Tal vez había exagerado. La guerra no sólo había dejado marcas en su cuerpo sino también en sus nervios. Por lo general, era una persona calma pero en situaciones donde el peligro parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina sus instintos de supervivencia primaban y no pensaba en nada más que en su seguridad y la de Severus. En la de Severus principalmente.

—Lo siento—dijo sin mirarlo a ojos y con calma— Tienes razón. No hay razón para sospechar nada raro y… después de todo es nuestro trabajo realizar viajes de investigación. Posiblemente ni siquiera encontremos nada…

Severus asintió, tomando la oportunidad que se le presentaba para que Hermione no se metiera en problemas.

—Pero de todos modos iré a investigar sobre el tema. ¿Has dicho que pudo ir a la Biblioteca, Albus?

—Así es, querida.

—Bien. Iré esta tarde.—dijo con decisión— Ahora me pasaré por la biblioteca de la ciudad de Londres para ver qué clase de información encuentro.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—le preguntó Severus pero con la esperanza que ella se negara porque tenía otros planes.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario.

—Bien, entonces iré a preparar algunas pociones que quizás necesitaremos. Debemos tener los suministros listos para el jueves. ¿Puedes mandarle una lechuza a Potter preguntándole quién es el Auror y el otro investigador que irá con nosotros?

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas tú?—intervino Albus.

Severus le lanzó una mirada de molestia al cuadro del anciano director.

—No te metas, Albus—dijo antes de volver a Hermione—¿Y bien? ¿Podrás?

Albus vio que ellos estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención nuevamente. Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la sala y regresó a su usual cuadro en la dirección del colegio. Ya volvería otro día a ver a los dos tórtolos.

—Sí, lo haré cuando regrese. Será bueno juntarnos con los que nos acompañarán para que todo esté listo y no nos olvidemos nada.

—Y para comprobar que los otros dos no sean unos ineptos.—agregó él.

—Severus…

—¿Qué? Nunca se sabe qué clase de gente puede llegar a contratar el Ministerio… Ya ves cómo la comadreja Weasley es auror…

—Esas son mis palabras—dijo Draco apareciendo por la chimenea con una llamarada verde—No las utilices sin mi autorización.

—¿Y qué quieres ahora?—le preguntó de mala gana Severus.

No es que no disfrutara de la compañía de su ahijado sino que él aun prefería la soledad y más aun cuando tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

—Severus, no tienes que tratarlo así—lo reprendió ella.

Draco se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—No hay problema, Hermione, ya estoy acostumbrado… Pero, respondiéndote— se dirigió a Severus—Vengo a informarte que yo los acompañaré en su viaje.

—¡Qué bien, Draco!—exclamó ella amablemente—Vendrás entonces con nosotros y Harry. ¿Sabes quién es el otro investigador?

—Sí, Lovegood.

—¿Luna?

—¡Merlín, lo único que me faltaba!—exclamó Severus con consternación—Primero Potter, después tú y ahora la loca.

Hermione apretó los labios con disgusto.

—No la llames así—le advirtió— Pensé que te gustaban las publicaciones de su revista.

—Así es. La revista no ella.—dijo aclarando—Y con los otros dos la cosa no será tranquila.

—¿Los otros dos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Draco y Harry? Ambos son adultos, se comportarán…—miró de soslayo a Draco—Te comportarás, ¿Verdad?

Draco asintió con formalidad.

—Por supuesto.

—No me refería a eso—intervino Severus rodando los ojos.

Ella los miró a ambos con curiosidad.

—¿Entonces?

—N…nada. Nada—interrumpió Draco con prisa y notable nerviosismo—Ambos nos comportaremos, Hermione, te lo prometo.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, tratando de descifrar qué es lo que le estaba ocultando. Posiblemente no obtendría nada de él ya que, después de todos, no era precisamente amigos, pero estaba segura que lo conseguiría con Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

_****Lamento mucho la tardanza. Estos días he estado algo ocupada con los asuntos de las celebraciones por el comienzo del año nuevo. Prometo actualizar el próximo lunes sí o sí._

_Saludos!_

* * *

**_Capítulo V: Ronald_**

Hermione avanzó con pasos rápidos y firmes por los pasillos del Castillo hasta la biblioteca. Rememoró los momentos en que esos pasillos siempre estaban llenos de alumnos que corrían de un lado al otro yendo a sus clases. Muchos de ellos la saludaban con alegría y cordialidad. Los de Slytherin, conocedores de que ella era la esposa de su antiguo jefe de casa, se limitaban siempre a hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza por mero respeto. Y ella estaba feliz con eso. Recordaba que los primeros días de su noviazgo los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes sólo le lanzaban miradas de desprecio e insultos, el respeto que muchos profesaba hacia su persona por ser parte del famoso "Trío de oro" como lo llamaron luego de la guerra a ellos no les importaba. Muchos eran hijos de mortífagos que en esos momentos estaban cumpliendo un justo castigo en Azkaban. Pero todo eso había acabado el día en que Severus, con esa mirada tan particular que usaba para atemorizar a cuanto se le cruzase enfrente, los había amenazado en dejarlos castigados, colgados de los pies hasta que la nariz le sangrase. ¿Y quién no temería ante algo así?

Pero con el paso del tiempo el nivel de la amenaza ya había disminuido al igual que los insultos hacia ella. Ahora la saludaban con el respeto debido. Era lo mejor ante su punto de vista. No iba a pretender que de la noche a la mañana todo estuviera bien.

A pesar de todo, por fortuna, en aquella ocasión los jóvenes ya se habían marchado a sus hogares y podía tener la biblioteca para ella sola. No había nada más que adorara que estar ese inmenso sitio sin que nadie la molestase. Tal vez Severus podría acompañarla para que todo fuera más perfecto ya que él la dejaba tranquila y no la interrumpía salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Pasó por entre los estantes y se encaminó al ala más vieja, donde las hojas de los libros se volvieron amarillentas y sensibles al tacto por el paso de los años. Comenzó a recorrer la sección de historia hasta que se topó con un antiguo tomo titulado _Mitología mágica: ¿Verdad o leyenda?_. Lo que le asombró descubrir en dicho tomo fue que había sido escrito por un tal Gonzalo de Rojas en el 1636, explorador que también había escrito, según recordaba haber leído esa misma mañana, una descripción sobre la ceremonia "El Dorado" en documentos muggles. ¿A caso ese tal De Rojas era un antiguo mago español que servía a la Corona? Decidió terminar de leer primero el libro que tenía entre sus manos para luego investigar sobre aquel hombre.

Y así pasaron las horas. De vez en cuando se veía obligada a recurrir a un diccionario de terminología mágica porque muchos de los hechizos o pociones que nombraba ya no eran usados en la actualidad. Anotó cada uno de ellos ya que nunca sabía cuándo sería útil esa información.

Del tal Gonzalo de Rojas no encontró mucho. Sólo lo nombraba como un antiguo expedicionario que había servido a los Reyes, hijo de una importante familia sangre pura española, y fiel seguidor de la ideología de que los hijos de muggles no tenían el derecho de poseer magia.

Ya pasaban las seis de la tarde cuando comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias y anotaciones para poder marcharse. Las reunió y colocó en un bolso pequeño, parecido al de cuencas que ella tenía, que le había regalado Severus para su último cumpleaños.

Estaba por marcharse directamente a su hogar cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Minerva cuando llegó al Castillo: _"Espero que no te marches sin despedirte". _Así que no le quedó otra opción más que dirigirse a su despacho. Sería muy descortés de su parte que no lo hiciera dada la amabilidad que había tenido la directora de permitirle el acceso a la biblioteca.

Llegó hasta la gárgola y dijo la contraseña. Subió las escaleras y tocó las inmensas puertas.

—Adelante—se escuchó del interior.

Hermione ingresó y le sonrió a Minerva que seguía sentada detrás de su escritorio pero se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta que no había estado sola.

Su expresión cambió de repente al verlo. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo con asombro. No había cambiado demasiado en ese tiempo que no lo había visto. Sus fracciones seguían siendo las mismas, su cabello seguía igual de rojo… lo único diferente era esa mirada segura y creída que llevaba con cierta altanería.

Apretó los labios con disgusto.

—Buenas tardes, Hermione—la saludó él con una sonrisa petulante que le dio ganas de borrar con un puñetazo, como una vez lo había hecho con Draco.

—Ronald—dijo con seriedad mientras daba un corto saludo con su cabeza.

Y luego dirigió su atención a Minerva. No iba a saltar sobre el pelirrojo y a desatar toda la furia que le inspiraba su persona. Ella no iba a caer tan bajo perdiendo el tiempo en discutir con alguien como él.

—Minerva, he terminado. Has sido muy amable en dejarme ingresar, te lo agradezco.

La mujer le sonrió y asintió.

—Siempre serás bienvenida aquí—le aseguró—¿Ya has conseguido todo lo necesario? Puedes volver si necesitas algo más.

—Así lo haré—dijo—Por el momento he terminado. Cualquier cosa te haré saber si necesito un tiempo en la biblioteca nuevamente. Ahora debo irme. Ya es tarde y Severus me está esperando.

—Bien. Mándale mis saludos, querida.

Hermione asintió y se marchó sin darle una segunda mirada a su antiguo amigo. Comenzó a caminar para salir del castillo y aparecerse fuera de los terrenos para ir a su casa pero una mano, a mitad de camino, la detuvo con cierta brusquedad.

Ella giró con un solo movimiento y sacó su varita para apuntarla directamente al rostro de Ronald.

—Suéltame—le dijo con seriedad y un bajo tono de amenaza.

Él sonrió estúpidamente mientras la soltaba con lentitud y alzaba sus manos en señal de rendición.

—Cálmate, ¿Quieres? Ni que viniera a matarte.—dijo con tono de broma.

Ella no sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Saludarte. Has entrado a ver a la directora y te has despedido de ella pero, ¿y de mi?

Ella alzó una de sus cejas y lo miró con una expresión diga de Snape.

Ron dio un paso hacia atrás y la contempló medio horrorizado.

—¡Mierda, Hermione, si hasta ya te pareces a él!—exclamó.

—¿Y hay un inconveniente en eso?

—¡Vaya que sí! Con esa mirada no eres tan sexy… ¡Das miedo!

—Bien—indicó Hermione con los dientes apretados—Definitivamente no quiero verme sexy para ti…

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente pero la llamada de Ronald la detuvo nuevamente.

—¡Espera, Hermione, lo siento! No quise ofenderte… No quiero que todo entre nosotros sea así…

—¿Y qué quieres, Ronald?—le preguntó cruzándose de brazos—Cuando te dije que no quería seguir contigo como tu novia lo tomaste muy mal y desde ese entonces no has dejado de lanzar insultos contra mí a quien esté dispuesto a oírlos. ¡Incluso fuiste con Skeeter y le dijiste que me acosté contigo y Harry! ¡Me hiciste quedar como una cualquiera y durante meses tuve que vérmelas con tipos extraños que se me insinuaban! ¿Entiendes lo humillante que fue esto para mí?

Ronald tuvo el descaro de verse avergonzado.

—Lo siento, fue un error…

—¡No, Ronald! Un error se remedia fácilmente… Lo que hiciste… jamás podré perdonártelo.

—¡Ya me disculpé!

—¡Me hiciste quedar como una puta!—casi gritó sintiendo como sus ojos ardían de rabia.

—¡Pues tal vez lo eres! ¡Me engañaste con el grasiento murciélago!

Hermione abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¡Eso jamás! El tiempo que estuvimos juntos y que la pasé al lado de él lo único que hice fue enamorarme… eso no lo niego. Estando contigo me enamoré de él pero jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te engañe. Entre Severus y yo nunca sucedió nada sino tres meses después de que nosotros terminamos…

Ron rodó los ojos.

—¡Vamos, Hermione, no digas mentiras! Todos sabíamos que la leoncita había caído en la cama de la serpiente.

Ella lo miró con el más puro desprecio.

—Cree lo que quieras—le dijo con seriedad—A mí ya me da igual.

Y sin añadir nada más se marchó de allí, sin poder ver que Ronald se quedaba observándola con una rabia apenas controlada. En su mano derecha tenía su varita y la apretaba con tanta fuerza que de la punta salían chispas rojas.

…

Hermione se detuvo unos segundos antes de ingresar a su hogar y tomó aire profundamente. No quería que Severus se diera cuenta de que ella estaba demasiado afectada por su encuentro con Ronald. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos por las lágrimas que se había visto obligada a contener y no tenía idea alguna de qué hacer para que él no lo notara. Si entraba rápidamente y decía que tomaría un baño alegando que estaba cansada él la dejaría descansar a solas…

Así que eso hizo. Abrió la puerta y se encaminó a la sala donde dejó los libros y las anotaciones que había tomado. Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

—¡Ya llegué!—dijo alzando la voz para que él la escuchase—Estoy algo cansada. Tomaré una ducha y prepararé la cena.

Severus lo oyó y salió para recibirla pero cuando entró a la sala sólo vio sus pertenencias sobre un sillón. Frunció el ceño con confusión. Por lo general, sin importar lo cansada que estuviese, ella llegaba y le daba uno de esos besos que a ambos tanto le gustaban. Subió las escaleras y se encaminó al baño de la habitación. Tocó la puerta.

—Hermione, ¿Estás bien?

La respuesta tardó en llegar lo que no hizo más que preocuparlo.

—¡¿Hermione?!

—Estoy bien, Severus—oyó su voz casi apagada.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando abrió la puerta del baño e ingresó. Ella estaba para en medio, mirando como la tina se llenaba de agua.

Se acercó por detrás y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su mentó en el hueco de su cuello. Sabía perfectamente lo que detestaba que la vieran llorar así que cuando sintió que una de las lágrimas de ella caía sobre su brazo sólo se obligó a pensar que se trataba de una gota que salpicaba desde la bañera llenándose. Pasó un rato hasta que ella se calmó por completo y dejó de llorar. Y, ya no pudo contenerse más, tenía que saberlo.

—Dime—dijo en voz baja.

—Ronald—musitó ella mientras giraba para poder abrazarlo.

Severus juró, por Merlín y Morgana, que un día haría pagar a aquel idiota por todo el daño que le había ocasionado a Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hoy sí pude actualizar a tiempo. No sé el Lunes que viene porque me estoy yendo de viaje durante el fin de semana pero si no subo ese día lo haré el Martes sí o sí.**_

_**Como saben, ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece... **_

* * *

**_Capítulo VI: Bogotá_**

Los días pasaron con prisa entre reuniones con Luna y los preparativos para el viaje. El traslador salía ese jueves a las tres de la madrugada, cuando todavía el sol estaba oculto tras la curva del planeta. Llegarían a Bogotá a las ocho de la mañana. Allí los estaría esperando un guía y un traductor, quienes lo llevarían al hotel donde pasarían su primera noche para luego comenzar viaje hacia el lago Guatavita donde, según la investigación que habían hecho, se encontraba el origen de la leyenda.

Hermione, por lo general, no tenía ningún inconveniente es despertarse temprano por las mañanas pero la noche anterior Severus la había convencido de… despejar su mente… y habían acabado haciendo el amor. Varias veces. Por esa razón, cuando el reloj despertador muggle que tenía sonó a las dos y media de la mañana, sintió deseos de lanzarlo contra la pared e imposibilitar su varita para un _reparo. _Estiró su mano para el lado donde dormía Severus y descubrió que estaba vacío y frío. Lo que quería decir que él a se había levantado bastante tiempo antes. Se sentó en la cama mientras con una de sus manos se fregaba el rostro para despejar el sueño. Pasó sus dedos por su enredado cabello mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a buscarlo.

Pero no hizo falta que hiciera más de dos pasos porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió y él entró.

—Venía a despertarte.

Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño. Severus la miró marcharse y tragó saliva nerviosamente al ver todo su cuerpo desnudo moverse. La noche anterior no había podido evitar tirársele encima para buscar satisfacción ante ese deseo que sentía por ella. Y ahora, con esa con esa expresión adormilada, el cabello revuelto y vistiendo absolutamente nada, tuvo que recordarse que en menos de media hora se marcharían. Así que para evitar tentaciones volvió a bajar para preparar una taza de café. Estaba seguro que ella lo necesitaría.

Cuando Hermione bajó hacia la cocina, él dio gracias a Merlín porque lo que ella usaba ocultaba muy bien sus curvas. Un pantalón de jean que le quedaba un poco grande y una remera roja que, a pesar de ser un poco floja, le quedaba encantadora.

Le tendió su taza de café y ella lo tomó llevándosela a la boca inmediatamente para beber un buen sorbo.

—Muchas gracias. Con el sueño que tengo si mi cuerpo no recibe cafeína terminaré por derrumbarme antes de que el día finalice.

—Si quieres puedo traerte alguna poción para…

—Gracias, pero no—lo interrumpió ella—Ya sabes que detesto estar bebiendo esas cosas… No quiero que me suceda lo mismo que a Ginny…

—Lo que le sucedió a la señorita Weasley fue producto de su propia estupidez. Y si después de estar internada seis meses por tomar demasiada poción para dormir sin sueños no la ayudó, nada lo hará. Todos se lo advirtiendo pero no hizo caso alguno…

Hermione no comentó nada más ante ese triste suceso. Por una parte le dolía saber que su antigua amiga había caído en esa clase de adicción pero por otra parte no podía hacer más que darle la razón a Severus.

Lanzó un suspiro y lo contempló de soslayo. Fue en ese entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vistiendo exactamente igual que lo hacía siempre.

—¿Vas a ir así?—le preguntó.

—Claro que no. Me quitaré la capa.

—¡Vamos a América y acompañados de dos muggles! ¡No puedes ir así!

—Hermione, no cambiaré mi forma de vestir. Esto es cómodo y estoy acostumbrado a usarlo. Iré así.

Ella rodó los ojos y se resignó. No quería comenzar una nueva discusión tan sólo por la forma de vestirse. Usualmente no tenía inconveniente alguno en su oscura vestimenta, de hecho, lo adoraba porque formaba parte de lo que él era, pero en esta ocasión creía quedaría un poco fuera de lugar.

…

Hermione ocultó su bostezo tapándose la boca con una de sus manos. Harry la miró con curiosidad.

—¿A caso no dormiste?—le preguntó.

Las mejillas de ellas se ruborizaron un poco y cuando respondió lo hizo sin mirarlo.

—Son las tres de la mañana, Harry, cómo no iba a tener sueño…

Se escuchó detrás de ellos la risa de Draco.

—Sí, porque son las tres de la madrugada es que tiene esas marcas en su cuello… ¿Cómo te las hiciste, Hermione?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron inmensamente y su rostro terminó por volverse completamente rojo. No atinó a dar una respuesta rápida ante aquella burlona pregunta.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Draco—intervino Snape yendo a su lado para abrazarla.

Hermione se lo agradeció. Disimuladamente, él sacó su varita y con un movimiento rápido y preciso hizo desaparecer las marcas que había hecho la noche anterior. No importaba cuánto disfrutase secretamente de marcarla como suya, no iba permitir que un par de muchachitos infantiles como lo eran Potter y Malfoy lograran avergonzarla.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a donde se encontraba el traslador que los llevaría a aquel nuevo país se encontraron con Luna. Ella sólo estaba para allí, mirando fijamente el cielo nocturno casi sin parpadear, con una pequeña mochila azul brillante en su espalda.

—¡Hola, Luna!—la saludó Hermione.

La rubia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara y continuó mirando el cielo.

Hermione intercambió miradas interrogantes con los demás presentes, intentando buscar en ellos alguna explicación ante el comportamiento de Luna pero todos la miraron con la misma confusión. Excepto Severus que rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—No tenemos toda la noche, señorita Lovegood—dijo con exasperación—Si usted prefiere quedarse aquí sólo le pido que se mueva así nosotros podemos marcharnos.

Luna bajó la vista hacia él y durante unos segundos lo miró con seriedad sin moverse del lugar pero luego, asombrosamente, le sonrió.

—Claro que iré, profesor Snape…

—Ya no soy profesor, Lovegood.

Luna sólo se encogió de hombros levemente antes de apartarse y dejar a la vista de todos, una vieja escoba rota y sucia.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Draco con una mueca de disgusto—¿A caso no pudieron darnos algo mejor? ¡Es una mugrosa escoba vieja!

—Gracias por ilustrarnos—comentó Severus con sarcasmo y en seguida agregó—¡Rápido! Ya pasó un minuto de las tres. Estamos llegando tarde.

Todos rodearon el traslador y al mismo tiempo lo tocaron. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar con velocidad. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a las vueltas que sufría su cabeza con la aparición pero esto… esto seguía siendo como algo nuevo para ella y, como aquella vez en cuarto año cuando fueron con la familia Weasley al Torneo mundial de Quidditch, cayó sin gracia alguna al suelo llevándose un buen golpe en el trasero. Sólo Luna y Snape lograron bajar con el orgullo intacto. Severus lo hizo con suma prolijidad y rápidamente se apresuró a tenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Luna, por su parte, parecía venir dando saltitos en el aire y, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo terminó dando un pequeño giro y riéndose por quién sabe qué cosa.

Hermione tomó la mano de Severus y, impulsándose, se levantó. Le asombró nuevamente ver a su amigo hacer lo mismo con Draco. Le mandó una pregunta silenciosa cuando sus ojos se encontraron pero sólo recibió como respuesta un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Fue recién después de eso que prestó atención al lugar que la rodeaba. El sol fuerte brillaba sobre sus cabezas y un cielo completamente despejado los recibía, no hacía calor, por el contrario, se sentía un poco de fresco a su alrededor pero no demasiado como para abrigarse a sobremanera.

—Qué cambio…—oyó que decía Draco—Londres sólo tiene nubes y esa maldita llovizna… Los días de sol son contados.

Ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Aquel sitio era muy diferente al lugar donde habían venido. La humedad no se sentía tanto en el ambiente y una brisa fresca soplaba del este. Diferente, pero agradable.

—¿Dónde está el guía y el traductor?—preguntó Severus en voz alta pero a nadie en particular.

—Ya deben estar llegando—respondió Harry mirando el reloj muggle que tenía en su muñeca—Nosotros teníamos que llegar unos momentos antes que ellos para que no vean cuando aparecíamos volando desde el cielo… Así que supongo que todo está yendo bien hasta el momento.

Por fortuna, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado a que los dos hombres aparecieron. Por un camino polvoriento se comenzó a ver, a lo lejos, casi como pequeñas hormigas en el horizonte, dos Jeeps, uno detrás del otro. Sólo pasaron pocos minutos hasta que ambos vehículos se detuvieron frente a ellos.

—Genial—dijo con sarcasmo Draco viendo cómo la tierra se adhería a los Jeeps.

—Un poco de suciedad no te va a dañar, Malfoy—indicó Harry rodando los ojos.

Draco alzó una ceja y lo contempló con burla. Hermione pudo ver que se moría por decir algo pero, por una misteriosa razón, se contenía.

—Prometieron comportarse, niños—los reprendió Severus con lentitud y sin levantar la voz pero con un claro tono de burla.

—¡¿Niños?! ¡Niños una mierda, Snape, ya somos adultos!—exclamó enojado Draco.

—Entonces, demuéstrenlo comportándose como tales.

Hermione sólo rodó los ojos y, adelantándose, se acercó a los dos hombres que bajaban. Ella no entendía ni una sola palabra de español y, no por primera vez, se arrepintió de no haber estudiado el idioma en algunas de sus vacaciones pasadas. Intentó forzar su memoria en algunas pocas palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida pero no tuvo mucha suerte.

Por fortuna, uno de los hombres, que no debía pasar de los veinticinco años, se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó brevemente. La sonrisa de él era amable y contagiosa y ella no tardó en devolvérsela.

—Buenos días… ¿Ustedes son los de Londres?—le preguntó con un poco de acento en su inglés.

—Así es. Soy Hermione Snape.

—Un placer. Yo soy Rodrigo Castro, su traductor. Y él, —señaló al otro hombre ya entrado en edad—será nuestro guía: Juan Narvaez.

El guía también le tendió la mano a ella pero antes de que pidiera tomarla, Severus apareció a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo por sus hombros. Fue él quien estrechó la mano del hombre con firmeza.

—Severus Snape—se presentó.

Ambos hombres mal disimularon su asombro al verlo, desde su completa vestimenta negra hasta su cabello largo por encima de los hombros. Pero de lo que rápidamente se dieron cuenta fue el modo protector con el cual abrazaba a la joven que momentos antes se había presentado.

Juan le dijo algo en español a Rodrigo y éste sólo se encogió de hombros levemente. Hermione los contempló con curiosidad. Suponía, por el tono que había utilizado, que le había hecho una pregunta.

—¿Qué dijo?—le preguntó con curiosidad al traductor.

El hombre se ruborizó levemente y tardó un poco más de lo normal en contestar.

—Me preguntó si usted es la hija o…

—Es mi esposa—intervino Severus contemplándolo con una expresión amenazadora, que dejaba en claro que debía callarse y dejar tranquilo ese tema—De todos modos, no veo cómo puede ser de su incumbencia.

Rodrigo asintió nerviosamente.

—Lo siento, señor Snape—musitó bajito.

La risa de Draco se escuchó detrás de ellos. Todos giraron para observarlo.

—A dónde sea que vas andas aterrorizando gente, Snape—le dijo divertido—¿A caso no puedes comportarte bien alguna vez en tu vida?

La mirada de desprecio que le lanzó Severus fue histórica.

—Un adulto. Sí, claro—comentó con sarcasmo.

Hermione se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones de los demás. No quería que, como siempre, se iniciara una ridícula discusión entre ellos. El temperamento de Severus era legendario y lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuánto le exasperaba el comportamiento infantil de Draco. Y, en realidad, no lo culpaba porque a ella misma muchas veces se molestaba por lo mismo.

Después de las presentaciones pertinentes se dividieron en dos grupos para ir en los vehículos. Draco y Harry se marcharon por delante con Juan Narvaez y le siguieron Hermione, Severus y Luna que subieron al vehículo que manejaba Rodrigo. El viaje hasta el hotel donde se quedarían no duró más de media hora pero el guía parecía saber muy bien cuál era su trabajo porque los llevó por las calles más hermosas del lugar, yendo con más lentitud por aquellos sitios que merecían la pena ser vistos.

Severus siempre la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola a él con aire protector y celoso.

—Señor Castro—comenzó a decir Luna con ese aire soñador que siempre tenía en la voz—¿Cree que visitar el Museo del Oro es buena idea?

El hombre asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Una excelente idea. Se puede hacer un recorrido muy interesante allí. Hoy tendrán el día libre para quedarse en el hotel o hacer lo que prefieran en la ciudad. Sólo no se alejen demasiado—les advirtió— No quieren perderse, ¿verdad? De todos modos yo y mi compañero les dejaremos nuestros números de teléfono por si necesitan contactarnos.

—¿Ya está todo listo en el hotel?—quiso saber Hermione—Las habitaciones están reservadas desde hace una semana, según nos dijeron.

—No se preocupe, señorit… señora Snape—se apresuró a corregirse el hombre—Todo está listo.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro. Era emocionante estar allí pero eso no quitaba que el nerviosismo la invadiera. Siempre había sido muy precavida, y disfrutaba de preparar todas las cosas con antelación para que no ocurriese luego ningún tipo de contratiempo. En esta ocasión ella no había podido hacerlo. Habían sido delegados del Ministerio los encargados de hacer las reversas y contratar a los dos hombres que en ese momento los acompañaban. Según había entendido, a ambos les habían ofrecido una cuantiosa suma para llevarlos a todo sitio relacionado con la tan conocida leyenda, haciéndoles firmar un contrato previo de confidencialidad con el cual se reservaban el derecho de hacer cualquier tipo de preguntas.

Lanzó un suspiro, intentando controlar el repentino mal presentimiento que estaba teniendo. ¡Merlín sabía muy bien que no quería que nada malo sucediese! Pero algo muy dentro suyo le decía que debía permanecer atenta porque algo realmente malo podría suceder en cualquier momento.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo VII: El museo del Oro**_

Severus vio como Hermione observaba con fascinación la habitación del hotel en el que se encontraban. A él también le pareció bastante lujosa y cómoda pero nada se comparaba con la sensación de tranquilidad y protección que le daba su propio hogar. De todos modos, sabía que aquello era temporal así que no le hizo mucho caso. Se acercó al balcón que tenía su habitación y abrió las puertas de par en par. La ciudad le dio la bienvenida con los incesantes ruidos de vehículos. La próxima vez pediría que no buscasen un hotel que estuviera ubicado sobre una de las calles principales. Él disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y el silencio, no estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

Hermione se aproximo por detrás y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su frente en medio de sus dos omóplatos.

—Ve a dormir si estás cansada…—le dijo.

La sintió negar con la cabeza.

—Aquí son casi las nueve de la mañana, no las cuatro y si quiero acostumbrarme a la diferencia de horario me conviene quedarme despierta. Ya dormiré durante la noche.

—Estar tan cansada no te ayudará en nada, Hermione.

—Estaré bien—le aseguró soltándolo para ir frente a él y rodearlo con sus brazos por el cuello—¿Por qué no salimos a caminar un rato? Luna habló del museo del oro, suena interesante.

—A mi modo de ver, no tanto. Sólo son un montón de antigüedades que a los muggles les parecieron importantes… Será una pérdida de tiempo.

—Por favor…—rogó— No quiero ir yo sola.

—Entonces dile a la señorita Lovegood que te acompañe. Yo prefiero ir a la Biblioteca Nacional. Encontré un hechizo de traducción que ayuda con los textos escritos. Tal vez pueda encontrar algo aquí que nos ayude.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de resignación y asintió. Separó sus brazos de su cuello y comenzó a alejarse pero Severus se apresuró a atraer su rostro al de él para colocar en sus labios un prologado y ardiente beso que la dejó jadeante y temblando. Luego de eso, él se marchó fuera de la habitación como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Hermione rió entrecortadamente mientras sentía que sus mejillas se volvían rojas como tomates maduros. Era ridículo ruborizarse por tan magnífico beso pero no podía evitarlo. Había veces en que Severus la hacía sentir como la colegiala enamorada que una vez fue. Y que, tal vez, seguía siendo.

Después de tomarse unos cuantos minutos para calmarse salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Luna. Golpeó suavemente unas cuantas veces hasta que la voz de su amiga se escuchó del interior diciéndole que podía ingresar. Hermione abrió la puerta con suavidad.

—Luna, ¿Quieres…? ¡Merlín! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—preguntó escandalizada.

Su amiga estaba colgando de los pies. ¡Literalmente, estaba boca abajo! Era como si una cuerda invisible se hubiera amarrado a sus pies y la tuviese levitando en el aire. Pero lo peor de toda aquella escena, lo que realmente la hacía dudar más que nunca de la cordura de Luna, era que parecía ser que ella misma se había colocado así.

—Estoy buscando Centáurides. Éste es un método infalible, Hermione. ¡Deberías probarlo!

—Realmente, Luna, no creo que en el hotel las halles. ¿Desde cuándo estás así?

—Desde que llegamos. ¡Y claro que no hay aquí dentro! Pero leí que este país está lleno de ellas… Y debo ir practicando para cuando ingresemos a la reserva donde está el lago, ¿No crees?

—Eh… Sí, pero ahora, ¿Quieres venir a acompañarme al museo del oro? Severus irá a la Biblioteca.

—Claro… —hizo un movimiento de su varita y de pronto, como si la cuerda se cortara, cayó pero su cuerpo no tocó el suelo con violencia sino que, dando un impresionante giro, cayó suavemente apoyada en sus pies— ¿Crees que aquí haya pudín?

—No lo sé. Pero podemos ir a averiguar…

Media hora más tarde ambas caminaban sin prisa por una calle sumamente transitada. La mayoría de la gente iba a una velocidad mucho más veloz que la de ella y las sobrepasaban dándoles una mirada de disgusto. Pero otros, sólo las contemplaban con curiosidad. Hermione no entendía por qué la observaban a ella pero podría asegurar que todos observaban a Luna a causa de la brillante remera azul que usaba en cuyo frente se leía "Revenclaw Rules" que cambiaba de colores, de un blanco resplandeciente a un verde eléctrico.

—Eh… Luna… ¿Tu remera tiene magia?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y… no crees que llamas demasiado la atención? Los muggles podrían sospechar algo.

Luna rió con diversión ante este comentario.

—¡Claro que no! Ellos piensan que es divertido—dijo con toda seguridad y luego añadió cambiando de tema— ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?

Hermione revisó el mapa que tenía entre sus manos por unos segundos.

—Sólo dos cuadras más y llegamos.

Caminaron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Luna miraba a su alrededor con esa completa inocencia y fascinación que la caracterizaban pero Hermione, por su parte, sólo podía permanecer sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Aquí es!—exclamó de pronto Luna y la tomó del brazo para comenzar a tirarla hacia el interior del establecimiento.

Desde un primer momento se quedó fascinada al ver tan variada muestra de objetos antiguos hechos de oro puro. Pero no sólo por el valor de dichas cosas sino porque cada una podía contar una historia propia, porque cada una de ellas había sido creada y tocada por un ser humano que vivió cientos de años atrás, que respiró, que amó como ella misma lo hacía en ese momento. Durante todo el recorrido una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y un brillo especial se vio en sus ojos.

Siempre había adorado los museos, esa sed de aprendizaje que llevaba en sus venas la hacía una fanática de ellos y en aquella ocasión no fue la excepción. Le maravilló descubrir que éste grupo de aborígenes pudiera descubrir métodos como los de la _cera perdida_ con los cuales daban formas al oro para luego sumergirlos en el lago y así formar fantásticas figuras.

—¡Mira esto!—exclamó de repente Luna señalando un objeto en particular—Parece una especie de vasija.

Hermione se acercó y miró con curiosidad lo que su amiga le señalaba. Miró la etiqueta que, por fortuna, estaba escrita tanto en español como en inglés y comenzó a leer.

—Dice que era utilizada para llevar ofrendas en la ceremonia de El Dorado que la realizaban cuando nombraban al nuevo Cacique.

Hermione se inclinó más para poder ver mejor la parte inferior del recipiente, cerca de la base.

—¿Puedes ver es?—le preguntó a Luna—Parece un símbolo pintado… ¿Es una hoja de árbol?

Luna se inclinó a su lado, entrecerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia un costado en un intento de ver mejor.

— Creo que es una pluma.

Hermione se enderezó y comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

—Puede ser… Los Principales jefes que formaban parte del ritual eran adornados con colgantes, brazaletes y plumas… Tal vez las plumas no sólo eran algún tipo de adorno sino que también tenían algún significado.

—¿Libertad?—aventuró Luna—Las aves tienen plumas y ellas simbolizan la libertad.

—Pero todo depende de qué ave. La paloma simboliza la paz, por ejemplo; el fénix la eternidad.

—Pero ésta no parece una pluma normal.

Ambas se quedaron viendo el objeto como si allí se encontrara la respuesta a las preguntas que comenzaban a naufragar por su mente pero luego de unos momentos decidieron seguir con el recorrido. Ya después tendrían que ponerse a averiguar más sobre el tema.

No tuvieron que avanzar demasiado para volver a toparse con la famosa _Balsa Muisca, _hecha en su mayoría de oro. Ambas se detuvieron nuevamente y se quedaron viendo fijamente aquel legendario objeto.

Luna se inclinó a leer la etiqueta de metal y frunció el ceño.

—Pero esto no fue encontrado en el lago.

Hermione asintió, ya había buscado información sobre el objeto antes de ir allí.

—Creo que es allí donde debemos ir si no encontramos nada aquí. Pascua será nuestro próximo destino.

—De acuerdo… pero si no hay pudín tendremos que comprar en otro sitio.

Hermione rió, maravillándose por la simpleza de su querida amiga.

Cuando regresaron al hotel ni Severus ni Harry ni Draco se encontraba allí. Hermione supuso que su querido esposo debía de haberlos arrastrado consigo a la biblioteca. Ya podría imaginar la expresión de enfado de Harry al verse obligado a estar rodeado de tantos libros.

Cerca del mediodía tomó una ducha en un intento de no dormirse de pie. Sus ojos parecían tener voluntad propia porque, sin pretenderlo ella, sus párpados caían haciendo más tentadora la idea de acomodarse en la cómoda cama a descansar. Pero sabía que si lo hacía posiblemente dormiría por horas y por la noche no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Así que, simplemente, se dedicó a revisar los libros que había llevado, releyendo las partes que había marcado como importante, buscando en ellos alguna información que le indicara qué clase de pluma era utilizada en el ritual que fuera tan valiosa como para marcarla en una de las vasijas de ofrendas.

Pero por más que releyó hasta que los bordes de sus ojos comenzaban a arderles del cansancio no encontró nada nuevo que la ayudase. Resignándose por el momento, guardó nuevamente todo el material que había traído y se levantó, estirándose completamente para que sus músculos no quedasen contracturados luego.

Se acercó a la puerta y salió. Se encaminó al cuarto de Luna y golpeó suavemente, rogando interiormente que su amiga no estuviera de cabezas nuevamente.

—Pasa, Hermione…

Ella abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada en el suelo con unos cuantos pergaminos rodeándola, una pluma en la mano y un frasquito de tinta flotando en el aire a su lado.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?—le preguntó—Podría haber sido cualquier persona la que tocaba la puerta.

—Pero no fue así—fue toda la respuesta que Luna le dio.

Hermione se resignó a encontrar una respuesta más clara por parte de su amiga.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—inquirió con curiosidad mientras iba a sentarse en el suelo, a su lado—¿Anotas sobre lo que vimos hoy?

—No, estoy haciendo notas sobre el libro que voy a escribir.

—¿Vas a publicar un libro? ¡Eso es fantástico, Luna! ¿Sobre qué tratará?

—Será como la nueva versión de _"Animales fantásticos"_ pero con aquellos animales que realmente interesan y que los magos usualmente no ven…

—¿Cómo los naggles?—aventuró.

—Sí, y las centáurides. Todos saben que ellas existen pero los centauros las tienen tan vigiladas y protegidas que no dejan que nadie se les acerque. Son muy valiosas…

—¿Y cómo piensas escribir sobre ellas si no hay nadie quien las haya visto?

—Porque yo veré una en este viaje. ¿Recuerdas la carta que te envié? Ahí te decía que iba a buscarlas… Pero cuando me pidieron que hiciera este viaje nunca me dijeron que tendría la compañía de ustedes.

—Pero debes recordar que nuestra principal meta es sobre El Dorado…

—Claro, Hermione, lo sé. —hizo una pausa para hacer algunas anotaciones en uno de los pergaminos—¿Qué sabes de las centáurides?

—No mucho, en realidad—confesó—Las especies femeninas de los centauros, muy protegidas y cuidadas dado que son pocas las que existen en el mundo. Creo que leí en algún lado que…

El sonido de un golpe firme en la puerta la interrumpió.

—Pase, señor Snape—dijo Luna con calma.

La puerta se abrió y, como exactamente dijo Luna, la figura impotente de Severus apareció.

—¿Cómo sabías qué…?—comenzó a preguntar pero rápidamente guardó silencio mientras se encogía de hombros con suavidad.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia donde estaba él. Severus la detuvo con sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera darle un beso en los labios en forma de saludo. Esa era una de las cosas que le molestaba un poco: la necesidad de mantener las muestras de afecto al margen cuando había otra persona presente, otra persona que no fuera Malfoy o el cuadro de Dumbledore.

Se apartó unos pasos de él y le lanzó una mirada de molestia.

—¿Has encontrado algo valioso?—le preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

Él la miró a los ojos unos momentos antes de responder.

—No demasiado. Ya después nos reuniremos todos juntos a charlar sobre lo encontrado. Vengo a buscarte para ir a almorzar.

—¿Quieres que pidamos algo aquí? Luna me estaba…

—No.—la interrumpió—Saldremos.

—Pero Luna…

—Yo quedé con Harry y Draco—le informó Luna mientras recogía sus cosas con un movimiento de su varita.

—Eh… entonces, está bien, creo… ¿A dónde iremos?—le preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó a penas perceptiblemente y Hermione supo que él había planificado algo.

—Ya lo verás—indicó mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba fuera de la habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo VIII: Una cita**_

Severus cerró la puerta de la habitación de Lovegood y, rápidamente, rodeó la cintura de Hermione para atraerla a su lado y besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Sintió la sorpresa que le causó el gesto pero en seguida pudo notar como sus labios se movían contra los suyos, devolviéndole con la misma ansiedad el beso. Pero había pasado toda la mañana sin besarla como para conformarse con eso así que, acariciando su labio inferior con su lengua, pidió permiso para saborear su boca. Ella no tardó en concederlo y se perdieron en esas sensaciones que los invadían, olvidándose que se encontraban en medio de un pasillo de hotel. Y fue un carraspeo fuerte el que los hizo volver a la realidad.

Hermione se tensó en sus brazos y quiso apartarse completamente, pero él no se lo permitió porque sabía muy bien quién era el molestoso que los había interrumpido; así que, sólo dejó de besarla, pero sus manos permanecieron en todo momento rodeando su cintura.

—¿Qué quieres Draco?—le preguntó con brusquedad.

El joven rubio sólo sonrió de lado por unos momentos, mirándolos a ambos con cierta gracia, pero finalmente contestó.

—Sólo veía a buscar a Luna para que almuerce con Harry y conmigo e invitarlos a ustedes… pero creo que preferirán seguir con lo suyo.

Hermione, levemente ruborizada, estaba por hablar pero Severus se le adelantó.

—Así es. Nosotros seguiremos por nuestro camino…

Soltó una de sus manos de la cintura de Hermione y con el otro brazo que seguía en su lugar comenzó a empujarla por el pasillo, yendo hacia el ascensor.

—Pensé que él y Harry habían ido contigo—comentó Hermione a Severus.

Él no la miró al contestar.

—¡Claro que no! Esos dos no iban a hacer otra cosa más que molestar si iban conmigo.

—¿En dónde se habían metido entonces esos dos? Cuando regresamos Luna y yo fuimos a buscarlos para hablarle sobre lo que encontramos pero ninguno estaba. Yo creí que te los habías llevado contigo.

Severus rió con cierta burla en el momento en que ingresaron al ascensor.

—¿Qué?—quiso saber Hermione mientras apretaba el botón que los llevaría a la planta baja.

—¿Te das cuenta que cuando dices eso pareces que estamos hablando de nuestros hijos?—inquirió pero cuando las palabras salieron de su boca ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Giró el rostro para verla a ella y notó como sus ojos se habían ensombrecido.

—Lo siento—dijo rápidamente, apartando la mirada de su rostro.

Ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

—Vamos, Severus, no podemos evitar el tema siempre…

—Lo sé. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haré todo lo posible para evitar que sufras.

Hermione lo miró en silencio unos minutos, como si él fuera la persona más maravillosa del mundo y aquello lo descolocó. Siempre lo hacía. Había veces en que hacías comentarios que a su modo de ver eran comunes pero que a su querida esposa le parecían la cosa más magnífica que podría haber salido de su boca.

—¿Qué dije ahora?—preguntó con cuidado.

Ella rió suavemente.

—Sólo me recordaste que me amas.

Él resopló.

—Pensé que eso ya lo sabías. No estaría a tu lado si no fuera así.

—De todos modos es agradable oírlo—hizo una pausa—Yo también te amo.

Él sintió su pecho inflarse en una felicidad enorme cuando ella dijo aquellas palabras en voz alta. Por supuesto, lo sabía, pero, como Hermione había dicho segundos antes, era agradable oírlo. Le encantaba saber que él era el único que inspiraba esa clase de sentimientos en ella, que, a pesar de todos sus defectos, su querida esposa lo amaba tal y como era.

Colocó uno de sus brazos detrás de su espalda, rodeando su cintura, y la abrazó, pegándola a su costado. Ella dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho y la oyó lazar un tranquilo suspiro. El tiempo que tardó el ascensor en abrirse le pareció demasiado efímero al estar así con ella.

Él la sacó del hotel y la llevó a caminar por las calles de Bogotá. No estaba seguro de qué parte ya había recorrido con Lovegood pero, por las expresiones de ella, dedujo que no fueron por allí. Hermione se mostraba asombrada con muchas cosas y le sonreía y compartía comentarios con él. Parecía una niña pequeña, llena de vida y alegría. Y eso le encantaba. Él la dirigió a un pequeño restaurant que había hallado de regreso de la biblioteca y la hizo ingresar allí. El sitio estaba casi desierto así que no tuvieron dificultad alguna en encontrar una mesa.

—Esto es encantador—dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.

Él también giró los ojos para observar a su alrededor y no pudo más que darle la razón. El sitio no era grande como otros ostentosos restaurantes que había visto y tenía un toque acogedor que lo hacía sentir a gusto. No tanto como si estuviera en su propio hogar pero sí cómodo consigo mismo y su alrededor. No había miradas curiosas, bueno, no tantas, pero ninguna de ellas era a causa de ser el famosísimo Severus Snape, el "héroe"… Qué patético. Él odiaba ese estúpido calificativo que le habían otorgado.

Una mujer que podría alcanzar su propia edad se les acercó y les sonrió con cordialidad.

—¿Qué desean ordenar?—les preguntó en español ofreciéndole un menú a cada uno.

Hermione lo tomó y miró el interior. Casi sintió diversión al ver como poco a poco iba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acaso hay algo que la famosa sabelotodo no sabe?—preguntó con burla.

Ella lo miró ofendida.

—¿A caso tu entiendes algo de lo que dice aquí?

Severus le sonrió de manera orgullosa y segura y leyó el menú, rápidamente hizo el pedido para ambos y la despidió en un casi perfecto español. Casi sólo porque se notaba un ligero acento en su pronunciación que a Hermione se le antojó realmente sexy.

—¡Sabes español!—exclamó en tono acusador.

—Sí.

—¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decirme? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Durante toda la conversación que mantuvimos camino al hotel con el traductor no has dicho ni una palabra en español…

—No tenía nada que decir—indicó escuetamente.

—¿En serio?—le preguntó sin creerle—Dime, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Él soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación.

—Es bueno tener algo a nuestro favor. Ellos podrán mantener conversaciones entre sí y creerán que ninguno de nosotros puede entenderle. Pueden decir cualquier cosa…

—¿A caso crees que podrían estar ocultándonos información?

—No lo sé. Hasta el momento no hubo nada que lo indicara. Pero sólo han sido unos momentos… Ya veremos mañana si tienen algo que decirse entre ellos…—hizo una pausa— Así que… No le digas a nadie.

—Por supuesto—aseguró ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

La comida no tardó demasiado en llegar, para su fortuna porque Hermione estaba empezando a sentir como su estómago se quejaba por la falta de alimentos. La misma mujer que los recibió se los trajo en una amplia bandeja con dos tazones de barro cocido que fue dejando sobre su mesa.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó señalando el contenido de un plato que se trataba de una especie de sopa.

—Ajiaco Santafereño—le informó él.

—¿Es rico el… Ajiaco Santafereño?—preguntó Hermione insegura de haber pronunciado correctamente el nombre del alimento.

—No lo sé. Pruébalo. Sé que contiene pollo y diferentes clases de papas, pero hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento.

—¿Yo primero?

—Por supuesto… las damas primero.

Ella rodó los ojos y tomo un bocado de la preparación. Cerró los ojos al sentir aquella mescla de sabores deslizándose en su lengua, llevando a sus papilas gustativas a un terreno desconocido. No era picante pero tenía un gusto que nunca antes había probado y le resultaba casi imposible adivinar a qué se debía.

Severus la imitó y, al poco tiempo, ambos estuvieron conversando tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo. Estuvieron allí aun después de que terminaron de comer, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de tener aquella especie de cita en un sitio tan diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar?—le preguntó él.

Hermione asintió pero pronto una expresión de decepción apareció en su rostro.

—Quiero. Pero mejor regresemos al hotel porque ya hemos estado fuera un par de horas y no quiero preocupar a los demás. Aparte, será mejor que nos pongamos de lleno a hablar de lo que hemos descubierto sobre El Dorado.

—No tenemos que regresar ya—dijo él.

—Sí, tenemos… Harry se estará preguntando dónde estamos.

Severus rodó los ojos.

—Estoy seguro que tu querido amigo está demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para poner atención a tu ausencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada…

Ella lo miró de mala manera.

—¡No, dime qué diablos está sucediendo!—le ordenó alzando un poco la voz—Tanto Harry, Draco y tú han estado ocultándome algo y quiero saber qué es.

Severus sabía que ella rápidamente se daría cuenta que allí estaba sucediendo algo que se le escapaba a su percepción y, claro, él tampoco había hecho demasiado esfuerzo por ocultarlo; pero, sencillamente, no podía decírselo. Sería algo así como traicionar la confianza que con tan poca frecuencia otorgaba Draco Malfoy. Era sabido que el muchacho era una verdadera serpiente, fría y algo distante con ciertas personas… pero con otras, unas muy pocas, él se desenvolvía con naturalidad y si esas afortunadas personas le demostraban que no valoraban su amistad él era capaz de demostrar esa maldad que implícitamente vagaba por sus venas. No, Draco no era una mala persona, pero sí una bastante orgullosa y vengativa.

Así que, en contra de sus deseos, se vio obligado a mentirle a Hermione.

—¿Prometes no contarle a nadie ni hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto?—preguntó con una seriedad digna de alguien que estaba por confesar un profundo secreto.

Ella asintió con seguridad.

—Bien—continuó—Realmente no es algo a lo que hay que darle demasiada importancia pero… Draco y Harry están intentando llevarse bien para no perjudicar la amistad que tienen contigo. Harry sabe que Draco constantemente viene a visitarnos y es una persona constante en nuestras vidas. Draco también es consciente de que Harry es tu mejor amigo. Ellos quieren intentar dejar el pasado atrás y… volver a empezar.

—¿Eso es todo?—preguntó un tanto decepcionada—Pensé que…

—¿Qué pensaste?—inquirió mirándola con seriedad.

Ella pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas en su mente pero, al final, pareció no poder encontrarlas y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, como queriendo despejarla de ciertos pensamientos.

—Nada—indicó—Sólo pensé que se trataría de algo más… No entiendo porqué tanto secretismo.

—Ellos me pidieron que no te dijera—respondió él rápidamente creando una mentira a medias— Sabes lo orgulloso que puede ser Draco. Él se está esforzando mucho en lograr caerte bien.

—Sí, eso podría entenderlo—dijo luego de meditarlo unos momento.

—¿Qué me dices, entonces, de ir a caminar un poco?

—Me encantaría—confesó dedicándole una sonrisa.

Él llamó con un gesto de su mano a la mujer que los había atendido y le pagó por lo que habían consumido. Se levantó de su silla y se apresuró a ir detrás de Hermione para apartar suavemente su silla mientras ella se levantaba. La oyó reír suavemente.

—Qué elegante—dijo.

Severus no comentó nada. Después de haberle mentido tan descaradamente sentía que algo de culpa lo carcomía y debía encontrar con esos pequeños gestos algo de alivio.

Salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar tomados de las manos por las calles sin prestar demasiada atención a las personas que por ahí se quedaban mirándolos. Era comprensible que una pareja tan particular llamara la atención. Pero este pequeño acontecimiento no se comparaba en nada con lo que sucedía cuando ambos salían por las calles de las ciudades mágicas de Inglaterra donde su fama era tal que era poca la tranquilidad que lograban conseguir.

Entraron a una especie de feria donde cientos de estantes con vendedores de adornos y artesanías les ofrecían una amplia variedad de productos. Severus miraba todo con la misma expresión neutra en su rostro, acercándose simplemente cuando algo llamaba verdaderamente su atención. Y en cierta ocasión un puesto en particular lo atrapó.

Comenzó a caminar hacia allí inmediatamente pero sintió que Hermione se había detenido y que no lo seguía. Giró su rostro y la contempló. Ella miraba fijamente al final de la calle.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar pero tardó en hacerlo. En ningún momento volvió sus ojos hacia él.

—Creí ver… a alguien.

—¿A quién?—no obtuvo respuesta—Hermione, ¿A quién?—repitió.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y, finalmente, giró su rostro para verlo a la cara.

—No importa. Es imposible de todos modos… ¿A dónde querías ir?

—Allí—indicó con la cabeza.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Un puesto de una Adivina? Siempre pensé que eras más inteligente, Severus—comentó con burla—Deberías saber que la adivinación no es una…

—Sí, lo sé—la interrumpió—Pero quiero ir a ver de todos modos. ¿Vienes o no?

—Iré, pero vas a ver que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Comenzaron a caminar pero antes de que pudieran llegar una explosión se escuchó al final de la calle, justo en el sitio donde Hermione había estado observando fijamente. Ambos voltearon a ver qué había sucedido y se horrorizaron al ver que varias tiendas habían sido quemadas. Corrieron hacia allí sin soltarse de las manos y el terror fue peor al comprobar que, en el cielo a poca altura, se podía ver claramente la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado el lunes anterior. He estado muy ocupada últimamente y he tenido algunos inconvenientes familiares que requerían mi atención. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

* * *

Dana: Hola, de nuevo! Gracias por comentar. Sì, Hermione parece no haber leído la letra chiquita del contrato, algo raro, pero dicen que el amor te hace tonta. Ella deseaba, más que nada, no separarse de Severus, sin importar en cuanto peligro se pudiese meter. ¡Muy buena suerte con Goethe! Yo tuve que leer _Werther _y todo lo referente al _Sturm und Drang, y_ me encantó, no tuve problemas en aprobar el examen.

Saludos!

* * *

Yetsave: Hola! Eres bienvenida a dejar cuanta crítica constructiva desees dar. Gracias por leer y comentar. Bueno, lo que se dice relación no podría ser, de momento, que exista entre Harry y Draco. Sólo fueron miradas cómplices y situaciones extrañas a la vista de los demás. Ella no es que sea la última en enterarse, lo sospecha, pero necesita una confirmación como habrás visto en este capítulo. Y no, no creo que la situación se pueda encaminar correctamente entre Hermione y Ginny.

Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo IX: La anciana**_

Hermione no dejaba de caminar alrededor de la habitación. Los nervios la carcomían. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa marca sobre el cielo, marcando la presencia de Mortífagos en el lugar…

—¿Y qué haremos?—escuchó que preguntaba Draco desde el sitio donde estaba sentado, al lado de la ventana.

Después de lo acontecido, Severus y ella se habían aparecido inmediatamente en el hotel y habían llamado a sus amigos para contarles lo sucedido. Si de algo estaban seguros era que no querían verse más involucrados de lo que posiblemente estaban en aquella extraña situación.

—Esto no fue una coincidencia… No podemos quedarnos escondidos en el hotel por siempre—dijo Harry.

—Muy esclarecedor de tu parte, Harry, muchas gracias—comentó ella con sarcasmo.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Hermione. Ella los contempló sin comprender por qué la miraban así.

—¿Qué?

—¿Desde cuándo eres sarcástica?—le preguntó Draco sonriendo levemente.

Ella parpadeó varias veces antes de lanzar una pequeña risita nerviosa. Miró a su amigo y le sonrió avergonzada.

—Lo siento, Harry. Ver la marca me puso muy nerviosa, no era mi intención responderte así.

—No hay problema. Lo que quería decir es que no podemos quedarnos aquí. Es obvio que no es casualidad que la Marca Tenebrosa apareció en el momento en que nosotros decidimos venir a este país. Colombia nunca fue conocida por los inconvenientes de Voldemort. De hecho, para casi toda Latinoamérica la Guerra pasó desapercibida.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que algún Mortífago no haya escapado y venido aquí. Todos sabemos que la lista de prófugos es bastante amplia—comentó Draco.

Severus miró a su esposa que en ese momento se había sentado en una silla, al lado de Harry.

—¿A quién te pareció ver, Hermione?—le preguntó de repente.

Ella lo contemplo en silencio, como si estuviera dudando en responder esta pregunta.

—¿Viste a alguien? ¿Algún conocido? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?—preguntó Draco acercándose a ella.

—En ese momento creí que sólo había visto mal, que tal vez era alguien parecido… Después de todo estaba bastante lejos como para poder distinguirla.—se excusó.

—¿Distinguirla? ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Luna interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

—Me pareció ver a Ginny… ¡Pero eso es imposible!—exclamó—Lo último que supe por boca de Bill fue que ella estaba quedándose en la Madriguera bajo estricta vigilancia de Molly. Sería ridículo pensar que vino hasta Bogotá… ¿Por qué lo haría?

—¿Viste a Bill Weasley?—le preguntó Severus con un tono celoso en la voz—¿Cuándo?

Era extraño que Hermione hablara tan tranquilamente de uno de los Weasley. Después de todo, luego de los acontecimientos trágicos con el imbécil de Weasley ella había evitado cualquier tipo de contacto con los integrantes de esa familia.

—Hace un par de semanas atrás—respondió ella con cierta tristeza—Lo encontré en el Callejón Diagon cuando hacía unas compras. Él venía de visitar la tienda de George y me detuvo en medio de la calle para saludarme. Me invitó a ir al Caldero Chorreante a tomar algo para ponernos al día en otro momento.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

Hermione volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, un tanto asombrada por el tono brusco que estaba utilizando Severus al hablarle.

—Le dije que sí—respondió mirándolo a los ojos—Después de todo, él y George fueron siempre amables conmigo, incluso después de… de lo que sucedió con Ronald.

—Tal vez sólo quiere utilizarte—comentó con cierta maldad.

Ella abrió la boca con consternación.

—¿Utilizarme? ¿Cómo y por qué?—quiso saber—¡Eso sería ridículo!

—No, ridículo es que hayas aceptado verte en una cita con él siendo que…

—¡Severus! ¡¿Te estás oyendo?! No será una cita…

—Eh… Oigan—los interrumpió Harry mirándolo a uno y al otro con cierto temor—¿No creen que sería mejor hablar de la aparición de la Marca en vez de discutir por los celos que siente Snape?

—¡Potter, yo no estoy celoso!—exclamó Severus con una calma amenazadora.

—Ya, claro—intervino Draco con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro.

—Tienes razón, Harry, debemos concentrarnos en lo que sucedió hoy. Además, Severus no tiene ningún motivo para estar celoso de Bill.

—Bill es muy atractivo—comentó con naturalidad Luna.

—¡Yo… no… estoy… celoso!—volvió a exclamar acentuando con fuerza cada una de sus palabras—Y a Hermione nunca le gustaría Bill, no es su tipo.

—Pero a ella sí le gustaba él antes de que se casara con Fleur—volvió a comentar Luna sin hacer caso a las señas que le hacía Hermione para que guardara silencio.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó Severus mirando a su mujer con los ojos bien abiertos.

—De nuevos nos estamos yendo del tema que nos interesa—intervino Harry—Concéntrense.

—Gracias, Harry, debemos concentrarnos—dijo Hermione mirando al suelo por unos momentos para luego alzar la vista y posarla en todos menos en su esposo—No creo que haya sido Ginny la que he visto pero de todos modos escribiré para preguntar por ella. Tal vez, Harry, deberías ir con Draco a investigar al sitio donde apareció la Marca. No sé si será posible seguir el rastro de magia del que la conjuró pero no hay que descartar ninguna posibilidad.

—Y yo iré a hablar en el Ministerio de Magia de Colombia, (o mejor dicho, Gobierno Mágico, como lo llaman aquí) para averiguar si tienen un registro de todos los magos extranjeros que llegaron al país—comentó Severus lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a su mujer que aún seguían sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—Además, pediré información sobre los magos y brujas que pudieran ser precursores de ideales como los del Señor Oscuro. Tal vez alguno intenta imitarlo… Lo único que nos faltaría es que, con nuestra llegada, se iniciara una nueva Guerra Mágica Latinoamericana…

—Hermione y yo, mientras tanto, podrías seguir con nuestra investigación sobre El Dorado.—indicó Luna—No sabemos si la aparición de la Marca está relacionada con nuestra llegada pero eso no significa que abandonaremos nuestro trabajo.

Todos asintieron, estando de acuerdo con el nuevo plan trazado y rápidamente de despidieron para comenzar con su trabajo correspondiente. Hermione vio como Severus salía de la habitación sin mirarla ni despedirse. Bajó los ojos al suelo y reprimió la tristeza que amenazaba con invadirla.

Luna y ella colocaron todas las notas y los libros que habían recolectado sobre el tema y comenzaron a revisar la información que tenían, uniendo todos los puntos e intentando tener, al menos, algo concreto por donde comenzar.

—Esto es interesante—dijo su amiga viendo las notas que ella había tomado de los libros de la biblioteca del castillo—Si Gonzalo De Rojas fue capaz de escribir sobre la ceremonia quiere decir que él fue capaz de encontrar el modo de observarla o, tal vez, ser parte de ella.

—Eso es obvio. Pero he buscando sobre él y no hay mucho. Sangre pura. Odiaba a los hijos de Muggles. Trabajaba para la Corona Española.

—¿Y crees que ellos sabían que él era un mago?

—¿Los reyes? No sé…

—Tal vez ellos eran magos.

Una pequeña risa escapó de la boca de Hermione.

—Es realmente poco probable porque eso equivaldría a decir que sus antepasados lo eran y sus descendientes también lo son. Jamás oí que algún Rey de España haya sido mago. Lo que estoy poniendo realmente en duda es el hecho de que él haya tenido esa clase de ideales. ¿Por qué, sino, creyendo que los muggles no eran nada, trabajaría para un par de ellos? Tal vez lo que le faltaba era el dinero para sustentar los viajes y, sirviendo a los Reyes, tenía todo lo necesario. A lo mejor, se enteró del oro que aquí había y, buscando, se topó con esta tribu y fue testigo del ritual…

—¿Crees que queden algunos descendientes?—preguntó Luna— Podríamos entrevistarlos para saber si tienen alguna información.

—Según lo que encontré, no. Cuando vino aquí sólo se dedicó a su trabajo y jamás regresó de nuevo a España. No hay registro que demuestre que tuvo algún hijo o que siquiera se hubiera casado.

—Pero, ¿Y si se supone que no debería de haberlo?—preguntó Luna con voz risueña.

Hermione pensó en unos momentos en lo que su amiga le acababa de decir pero, después de unos momentos, se resignó en el intento de querer entenderla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió.

—Hermione, muchos pueden pensar que sólo soy Lunática Lovegood,—comenzó a decir—una loca que no hace más que vivir en su propio mundo de fantasías…

Hermione estaba por desmentirla, sabiendo que estaba por decir una gran mentira, pero ella no la dejó.

—Y no me importa serlo—continuó con una sonrisa—¡Hay veces que es muy divertido! La gente cree que estoy loca pero cuando digo algo inteligente, digno de mi casa, se quedan observándome sin poder creerlo.—rió como si un recuerdo viniera a su mente pero rápidamente volvió a tener su expresión risueña y siguió hablando—Lo que quiero decirte es que muchos no pueden creerme lo suficientemente seria o adulta, pero sé muy bien lo que son las relaciones sexuales…

Las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron mientras intentaba controlar la expresión de su rostro.

—Que… bien…—dijo sin saber muy bien si esas palabras eran las adecuadas que debía pronunciar.

—Y, por eso, comprendo que para un hombre pasar el resto de su vida sin tenerla es algo realmente difícil. ¿Te imaginas en qué difícil situación se encontraría un Sangre Pura al verse en un nuevo mundo donde es poco probable toparse con una mujer de su igual posición?

—¡Oh!—exclamó dándose cuenta recién ahora lo que Luna quería decir—¿Crees que haya mantenido algún tipo de relación con alguna mujer nativa?

—Es lo más probable. Y, si realmente tuvo un hijo con ella, dado sus ideales, no habría querido que nadie se enterase. Lo sentiría como una vergüenza.

—¡Claro, pero eso no nos hará más fácil nuestro trabajo! Nosotras sólo tenemos conjeturas que no podemos probar… No podríamos ir comprobando si cada poblador de aquí es o no descendiente de Gonzalo de Rojas.

Luna no le respondió absolutamente nada, lo que la preocupó ya que en ningún momento le dio la razón sobre lo que acababa de decir. La vio tomar un libro y comenzar a leer en silencio; así que ella también la imitó y cada tanto iba haciendo más anotaciones en su libreta.

…

Severus no podía hacer más que refunfuñar. Estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor.

—¡Maldita burocracia!— exclamó entre dientes mientras dejaba el mundo mágico detrás de él, dirigiéndose al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Todos los que se cruzaban con él por la calle se apartaban rápidamente, temerosos de su expresión feroz y sus largos pasos y firmes.

No importaba de qué lado del mundo se encontrase, no importaba el país ni el tipo de gobierno. ¡Todos eran jodidamente iguales! ¡Iguales de molestos, iguales de insoportables, iguales de ineficientes! No le habían querido dar ninguna información sobre los magos que pudieran ser precursores de ideales oscuros porque, según aquellos idiotas, él sólo era "Un extranjero que no tiene derecho alguno a recibir esa información". ¡Ni siquiera le importó que él les informara quién era ni que les hubiera mostrado una credencial que indicaba trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia de Londres! Pero aquello no había sido lo peor de todo. ¡Ah, no señor, ellos no pudieron mantener su bocaza cerrada! Tuvieron que insinuar no tan sutilmente que él había sido un Mortífago en su pasado (porque todo aparecía en sus registros) y todos los empleados que lo rodeaban habían lanzado una mirada nerviosa a su brazo, en el cual tenía la marca. No, no fue vergüenza lo que sintió. Desde que estaba con Hermione había aprendido que no tenía motivo alguno por el cual mostrarse avergonzado por lo que había sucedido años atrás. Ella le había hecho comprender que era el futuro lo que importase. Por eso sólo había podido enfurecerse con ellos. Él había creído que ya se había redimido pero al parecer el resto del mundo no pensaba igual. ¡idiotas!

Y encima de todo se había enterado que su querida esposa había estado enamorada de Weasley. Cuando ella había estado saliendo con el idiota de esa familia (y esta vez hablaba de Ronald) no se había hecho ningún problema. Claro que en aquel momento sus sentimientos aún no estaban definidos pero la cuestión radicaba en que él había sabido que lo de ellos no dudaría mucho. Cualquier mujer inteligente, y Hermione lo era, podría ver que la comadreja apestosa no tenía ni dos dedos de frente. Pero con Bill Weasley no sucedía lo mismo. A regañadientes tenía que admitir que aquel hombre era inteligente. Y cualquier mujer lo encontraría mucho más atractivo que a él.

Suspiró con tristeza.

No culparía a Hermione si quisiera reemplazarlo por alguien más joven.

No. Agitó su cabeza dejando de lado todos esos pensamientos ridículos. Su esposa nunca le haría algo así. Ella le había dejado bien en claro que lo amaba, que quería estar a su lado, que no se iba a ir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había tardado su tiempo en convencerlo peor lo había logrado y con esa clase de ideas en su mente no hacía más que insultar la confianza que tenía en Hermione. Y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Debía concentrarse en cosas mucho más importantes. Como en quién rayos pudo haber hecho aquella marca tenebrosa. Muchos nombres de Mortífagos cruzaban en su cabeza pero ninguno era realmente fuerte como para poder culparlo abiertamente. Pero no descansaría hasta encontrar al responsable o ver a Hermione en un sitio seguro. Sabía perfectamente que ella se podía cuidar a sí misma, que era fuerte y segura pero eso no quitaba en absoluto la preocupación que sentía.

Todo era su culpa.

Él había actuado egoístamente al aceptar aquello, sabiendo de antemano que sería peligroso y que aún así ella lo seguía incansablemente.

—¡Ey, usted, el de negro! ¡Venga!

Severus giró el rostro para observar a su alrededor y se sorprendió al verse en el mismo sitio donde habían estado aquél día con Hermione antes de que apareciera la marca. Sin embargo, mucha más fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la persona que lo llamaba lo hacía desde el puesto que tanto había capturado su atención y al cual no había podido ir cuando estaba acompañado de Hermione.

Sin dudarlo emprendió su camino hacia allá. La dueña del puesto (o al menos eso creía él) lo miraba fijamente desde la distancia. Pero a pesar de no estar cerca, Severus podía ver con claridad sus rasgos ancianos, con el cabello blanquecino, arrugas en su rostro y un cuerpo pequeño y algo encorvado. A medida de que se iba aproximando pudo notar otros detalles como el bastón rústico que usaba para apoyarse y el color oscuro de sus ojos. Unos ojos cuya mirada parecía haberse anclado en el tiempo y carecer de edad. Sintió que un estremecimiento lo recorría pero rápidamente intentó contenerlo.

Había algo en aquella anciana, algo que no podía especificar pero que le resultaba un misterio. Y cuando se detuvo frente a ella pudo sentir ese cosquilleo en la piel que sólo producía la magia. Supo inmediatamente que tenía que ser precavido con sus acciones y palabras.

La anciana sonrió suavemente mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

—He estado esperando este momento durante tanto tiempo…—murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que él la oyese.

—¿Disculpe?—inquirió él en español.

—Severus Snape, es un placer.

—¿Cómo me conoce? ¿Quién es usted?—inquirió con seriedad pero sin alterar los tonos de su voz. No iba a permitir que aquella mujer notara su nerviosismo y sorpresa.

La anciana no respondió sino que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara y lo mirara como si él fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Pero aun así no apartó la vista de ella.

—¿Quién es usted?—repitió.

—No deberías haberle mentido—comentó como si no hubiera oído en absoluto su pregunta—Ella lo averiguará.

Se sintió empalidecer pero aún así no cambió su seria máscara de frialdad.

—No sé de qué habla.

—¡Oh, sí, lo sabes! Lo sabe muy bien, señor Snape—musitó sin apartar la vista de sus ojos ni borrar su sonrisa, gesto que cada vez asustaba más a Severus—Ella se enterará y usted no podrá hacer nada para remediarlo.

Severus comenzó a mover lentamente su mano hacia su costado donde tenía oculta bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad su varita que se aferraba a su cuerpo. La tomaría y si aquella anciana osaba hacer algo él no dudaría en atacarla.

Se giró para marcharse, dispuesto a no quedarse a oír aquellas palabras, pero la mano de la anciana con sus dedos largos y uñas filosas y casi negras y lo tomó por el hombro y en un movimiento brusco lo hizo girar. Severus tomó su varita y rápidamente colocó su punta en el cuello de la anciana, presionando su arrugada piel con cierta profundidad para causarle el dolor justo que sirva como advertencia.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos pero enseguida se tranquilizó y soltó con lentitud el hombro de él.

—Sólo una última cosa—le dijo.

—¿Qué?—gruñó sin apartar la varita de su cuello.

—Ella, su esposa, está en peligro…

—¿Es una amenaza?—presionó más la varita haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de dolor.

—No. De todos los que se encuentran aquí soy la última que podría hacerle daño a ella. La heroína del mundo mágico tiene sus propios enemigos…

Severus ya no pudo evitar contener su preocupación y su mirada dejó entrever todas sus emociones. La mujer sonrió nuevamente al sentir que él comenzaba a alejar su varita con lentitud.

—¿Quién?—inquirió con prisa.—¡Dígamelo!

La anciana parecía tomarse todo su tiempo en contestar, todo su tiempo en crear en su mente una respuesta válida y eso lo exasperaba. Estaba a punto de gritarle para que le dé una respuesta pero algo lo interrumpió.

—¿Snape? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Severus giró su rostro y vio a Draco que caminaba hacia él seguido muy de cerca por Potter. Volvió a mirar hacia el frente pero la mujer a la que segundos antes había estado amenazando con su varita parecía haber desaparecido, al igual que su puesto en la feria. Allí había otro, uno muy diferente al que recordaba y un hombre robusto con amplio bigote llamaba a los turistas para que se acercasen a ver las chucherías que tenía para vender.

—Nada. Sólo cruzaba—murmuró para volver a verlos mientras guardaba con prisa su varita—¿Ustedes han encontrado algo?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Ni una sola pista que nos permita seguir. Además, se ve estuvieron un grupo de aurores más temprano porque modificaron la memoria de los que pudieron llegar a ver algo. Todos tiene historias parecidas pero con pequeños cambios—dijo Harry.

—Es verdad. Incluso un hombre contó dos veces dos historias diferentes. Primero dijo que vio una columna de humo que salía de un edificio en llamas y luego dijo que era el humo de caño de escape de un coche. Ridículo en ambos casos—comentó Draco rodando los ojos.—¿Te han dicho algo en el Ministerio?

Severus negó con la cabeza sin querer entrar en detalle de las razones por las que no le habían dicho nada.

—Vamos, debemos volver al hotel.—les dijo.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, señor Potter. No hemos averiguado nada. No nos queda otra opción más que seguir con nuestra investigación. Mañana partimos de viaje y debemos descansar.

—Vaya primer día que tuvimos…—musitó Draco con cierto sarcasmo.

Y Severus no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Si aquel había sido el primer día no quería ni imaginar lo que serían los siguientes.

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle para regresar en completo silencio. Severus iba sumido completamente en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de aquella anciana que había desaparecido delante de él retumbaban en su cabeza.

_Ella lo averiguará._

Un terrible mal presentimiento hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Debía hablar con Hermione urgentemente.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola! Realmente no tengo mucho que decir más que disculparme por mi terrible tardanza. He estado dándole vueltas a este capítulo en mi cabeza sin saber cómo empezarlo, cómo continuarlo ni cómo finalizarlo... Tuve y tengo muchas dudas pero finalmente me decidí. _

_Ya me dirán ustedes qué les pareció._

* * *

_**historiadora**: Muchas gracias por tu aporte. Estoy al tanto de la información que me brindaste, simplemente no la quise colocar. Me pareció demasiado complejo de explicar (ni que decir que me mareé al leer en el momento en que realicé las investigaciones pertinentes) y más si es Hermione quien intenta contárselo a Luna y a los demás, personas que, obviamente, no están demasiado relacionadas con los enredo de la Monarquía. Pero que no te quepa duda que se me cruzó por la cabeza colocar a un mago entre la realeza y aun me ronda esa idea pero dudo que la pueda concretar. Quiero hacerla lo más simple posible y colocar la menor cantidad de personajes reales que pueda (aunque todavía no descubrí el por qué de mi decisión). _

_Gracias por leer!_

* * *

_**Capítulo X: Secuestro**_

—¿Han podido averiguar algo?—preguntó su esposa a penas regresaron al hotel.

—Ni un mísero rastro—contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros—En el lugar no había nadie que nos supiera decir qué había pasado en realidad. Los aurores estuvieron allí antes que nosotros y borraron cualquier pista que pudiéramos hallar.

—Y usted tampoco encontró nada, señor Snape—indicó Lovengood.

Severus se limitó a guardar silencio. Aquello no había sido una pregunta sino una llana información.

—Entonces no tenemos nada…—concluyó Potter—¡Esto es un fiasco! ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

—¿Abandonar?—aventuró Draco.

—¿Estás demente? No podemos dejar esto ahora—dijo Hermione—Ya nos involucramos y comprometimos, no podemos abandonarlo sólo porque la Marca Tenebrosa apareció aquí. Sí, es más que seguro que su aparición esté relacionada con nuestra llegada pero eso quiere decir que hay alguien que quiere asustarnos. Todos los que estamos aquí han padecido, de un modo u otro, en manos de un mortífago.

—Pero, Hermione…—protestó Potter—Es peligroso. No sabemos quién conjuró la marca ni qué pretenden.

—¡Están jugando con nosotros, Harry! No podemos escondernos como cobardes en el hotel. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer y lo haremos. Así que cuando mañana nos vengan a buscar para ir al Lago estaremos listos.

Severus sabía que discutir con ella sería inútil así que ni siquiera lo intentó. Estaba preocupado, era verdad, y más aun después de lo que le había dicho aquella extraña pero cómo hacerle entender a su esposa que posiblemente todo esto estaba ocurriendo a causa suya. Ella sentiría la culpa de arriesgar a los demás y, sin importar nada, haría frente a aquel desconocido que la amenazaba para luchar con dientes y garras… No, no podía decirle eso. No tenía ninguna pista más allá de la palabra de aquella mujer que había encontrado en plena calle. Si tan sólo pudiera volver a verla e interrogarla como era debido…

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Severus?—inquirió de pronto Draco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué?

—En seguir con la investigación. Después de todo, eres el jefe del grupo y si dices que no, volvemos a empacar y estamos de regreso en un parpadeo.

—Nos quedamos—indicó, sabiendo que eso era lo que su esposa quería oír.

Aunque si fuera por él, la tomaría en brazos para aparecerse y la sacaría de allí lo más rápido posible porque, cuando había firmado el contrato, nadie le había dicho que un loco con pretensiones de Mortífago los estaría persiguiendo.

Así que poco después de tomada esa decisión todos se encaminaron a sus propias habitaciones. La tarde pasó con suma lentitud, especialmente para él que no hablaba con Hermione. Ella se le había acercado varias veces y había intentado iniciar una conversación pero Severus no le había prestado demasiada atención. Estaba concentrado en otras cosas más importantes, como en el modo de decirle aquel terrible secreto que guardaba celosamente. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo contarle que él desde el comienzo había conocido…?

—¡Severus, por favor, lo siento!—exclamó ella de repente.

Él giró su cabeza para verla. Estaba sentada al borde de la cama, con la espalda encorvada y sus brazos alrededor de sí misma como si intentara reconfortarse.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—le preguntó desde su posición, al lado de la ventana.

Había permanecido mirando sin ver la ciudad que se movía delante de él. Ella tardó en contestarle, así que se encaminó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Quiso rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos pero se contuvo. Sentía no tener el derecho de poder hacerlo hasta que aclarase la situación, hasta que confesase.

—Por no contarte de lo de Charlie. Es que… No le di demasiada importancia—indicó—No pensé que te molestaría. ¡Entre él y yo jamás sucederá algo! Si quieres puedo decirle que no nos veremos más y que…

—No, Hermione—la interrumpió—No me molesta que veas a ese Weasley.

No sabía hasta que cierto punto estaba diciendo la verdad. No le molestaba en ese momento dado que estaban a miles de millas de distancia y tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces, por qué has estado comportándote así?

Él tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—¿Así cómo?

Él era un experto en el engaño y por eso no volteó el rostro a mirar a otro lado. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho pero Severus mantuvo fija su mirada en los ojos de su esposa.

—Has estado evitándome, no queriendo hablarme y pensé que era por lo de Charlie pero ahora… ahora no sé qué te sucede.

La cara de aflicción que ella colocó en su rostro hizo que el corazón de Severus temblara. Quiso decirle la verdad, realmente quiso hacerlo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y sólo quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Rememoró las tantas veces que lo habían llamado cobarde, las tantas veces que todos no lo creyeron capaz de hacer algo y que después quedaron con la boca abierta del asombro al comprobar que aquel insulto no le quedaba. Pero ahora, ahora tal vez sí. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perderla, de que ella se enfadase tanto que ya no lo quisiera a su lado, que el amor que decía sentir hacia él desapareciera… y él, que jamás había sido dependiente de nada ni de nadie, de repente se encontraría perdido sin ella, sin saber qué rayos hacer.

—Nada—respondió después de un momento—Sólo estoy preocupado. ¿Realmente quieres quedare aquí y seguir con esto?

—¿Seguir con esto? ¿Te refieres al trabajo? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿A caso te estás arrepintiendo?

—Arrepentirme, no exactamente. Sólo me preocupo.

—No deberías.

—¡Por supuesto que debo, Hermione! ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando la vida de la persona que más quiero está en peligro?

—Sigo pensando que se trata de alguien que quiere asustarnos.

—Posiblemente—estuvo de acuerdo—Pero de ahí viene la pregunta más importante. ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo? Tal vez está todo relacionado con El Dorado, con la búsqueda de ese poder.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Severus pudo casi ver como los engranajes de su cabeza se movían incansablemente para solucionar aquel dilema.

—Pero entonces no nos queda otra opción más que seguir adelante para ver qué sucede—indicó—¿No crees?

No, no lo creía pero no iba a discutir con ella.

—Es tarde—comentó en vez de responderle—Mañana saldremos temprano. Vayamos a dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sin darse cuenta que Hermione miraba herida el espacio por donde él había desaparecido. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no la invitaba a unírsele.

…

Hermione se bajó del vehículo con cuidado, tomando la mano que le extendía Severus para ayudarla. A pesar de todo, él no dejaba de ser atento con ella. Pero eso no la ponía de mejor humor. Desde el día anterior, cuando volvió al hotel, se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, casi fría con ella. Por la noche no la había tocado en ningún momento, ninguna caricia, ningún pequeño beso de buenas noches, ni había demostrado el más mínimo interés desearla y por la mañana también había sido igual. Un escueto _buenos días_ la había recibido en el desayuno, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Ella había intentado hablar con él de nuevo, porque estaba segura de que allí había algo más que mera preocupación pero, si alguien no los interrumpía, era Severus quién encontraba la manera de escabullirse de la conversación. ¡Era molesto! Y peor aun porque parecía que realmente quisiera contarle algo, decirle algo importante, pero no pudiera hallar las palabras necesarias.

—Severus, yo…

Pero él soltó su mano rápidamente y miró a los dos hombres que estaban delante de ellos.

—¿Queda lejos de aquí?—inquirió en inglés.

El traductor se lo preguntó al guía y luego les tradujo una respuesta.

—Sólo media hora de caminata—informó—Son dos trayectos los que se pueden seguir y el mejor es ese, es directo y no hay que dar toda la vuelta. El otro camino sale en la otra orilla del lago pero es mucho más dificultoso de recorrer a pié.

—¿Podemos ir por el otro?—preguntó Luna.

—¿Por qué querrías caminar el doble?—inquirió Draco con tono asombrado.

—Porque es más probable que encontremos centáurides—contestó como si no pudiera creer que Malfoy le hiciera una pregunta tan obvia.— Ellas se internan en el bosque, apartadas de los hombres y magos.

—Pero este es una reserva, Luna—contestó Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Que hay guardabosques o como sea que los llamen aquí, que cuidan el lugar y lo recorren constantemente. Si hubiera centáurides, centauros o lo que fuera, lo hubieran notado de algún modo u otro.

Luna, en vez de molestarse sólo lo contempló en silencio por unos segundos hasta que finalmente sonrió.

—¡Ay, Harry, a veces eres tan inocente!—exclamó antes de lanzar una risita musical y dar media vuelta para volver a ver al traductor—Iremos por el camino más largo, por favor.

Hermione y Draco sólo se encogieron de hombros mientras que Harry seguía casi boqueando como un pez después de aquella respuesta. Severus asintió, estando de acuerdo con aquel repentino cambio de planes y, tras todos tomar las mochilas que llevaban sus pertenencias, comenzaron a seguir al guía que encabezaba el grupo.

La caminata comenzó en completo silencio. Sólo la naturaleza que los rodeaba hacía gala de sus ostentosos sonidos. Algunas aves cruzaban volando sobre la copa de los árboles o entre ellos y lanzaban graznidos, como si supieran que personas extrañas al ambiente estaban atravesando la zona. El camino no era demasiado ancho, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo tenía que ir en hilera, uno detrás del otro. El sol se colaba por entre las copas pero aún así el ambiente húmedo hacía que la temperatura no fuera demasiado alta.

Hermione miró sus pies y vio como éstos dejaban huellas detrás, en la tierra seca. Ésta se elevaba en pequeñas nubes de polvo detrás de todos.

Varias veces escucharon que el guía hablaba y que prontamente el traductor les informaba a ellos lo dicho: que allí había una rama que debían esquivar, que allí el suelo estaba húmedo y resbaladizo…

Fijó su mirada en la figura oscura que andaba delante suyo. Quiso extender su mano y tocar su hombro para detenerlo y así hablar con él. Pero ella lo conocía y sabía que debía tener paciencia porque Severus hablaría con ella cuando estuviera preparado para hacerlo. Pero al menos quería poder acercársele y abrazarlo e ir así, casi pegada. Pero él no aceptaría esa clase de muestras de afectos cuando había tanta gente viéndolos.

Luna, que seguía al guía de cerca, iba tarareando una canción que nadie parecía conocer y de vez en cuando daba pequeños saltitos que acompañaban el compás de la música de su cabeza.

Girando la cabeza hacia atrás, Hermione pudo ver como Draco y Harry iban caminando en completo silencio. Ellos no parecieron notar su mirada y por eso fue capaz de poder ver como entre ellos se lanzaban miradas algo tímidas. Le sorprendió verdaderamente porque su amigo parecía realmente nervioso y nunca lo había visto así… Tal vez en aquella ocasión en que tenía que invitar a una chica para el baile de la Copa de los Tres Magos.

Draco tampoco estaba actuando con normalidad. Su expresión de orgullo parecía suavizarse cada vez que observaba a Harry. ¿Podría ser que entre ellos dos hubiera "algo más"?

Harry alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de su amiga. Él sintió y ella pudo ver cuando sus mejillas se ruborizaban notablemente. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que Harry no respondió.

Ella detuvo sus pasos para hablar en susurros con él, pero la voz de Severus gritando y tomándola de improviso la asustó.

—¡CUIDADO!—Gritó.

Todo pasó tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De repente, una mano se le acercó desde atrás y la empujó con fuerza. Sacó su varita de inmediato pero un _expelliarmus_ proveniente de quién sabe donde hizo que ésta saliera volando hacia atrás. Estaban siendo atacados pero ella no podía ver a nadie. Hechizo volaron por todos lados provenientes de dentro de los árboles. El guía y el traductor se agazaparon en el suelo y se arrastraron hasta el árbol más cercano, mientras sollozaban, aterrados. Lanzaban gritos de terror ante el temor de ser atacados por aquella extraña fuerza que desconocían.

Harry, que era el que la había apartado con brusquedad, la empujó al suelo y comenzó a lanzar hechizo hacia el sitio donde provenían los otros. Draco le siguió y al igual que Severus y Luna. Ella buscó con la mirada su varita y la vio varios metros más allá. Se arrastró rápidamente hacia allí pero antes de que pudieran tomarla con la punta de sus dedos un hechizo tocó su espalda, haciéndola lanzar un alarido de dolor.

—¡HERMIONE!—gritó Severus girando la cabeza para verla al escucharla.

Ella cerró la boca con fuerza intentando que sus ojos no derramaran las lágrimas producto del dolor. Unas manos se aferraron a su cintura. Pensó que se trataba de alguno de sus amigos y se dejó agarrar pero cuando giró el rostro comprobó que era un extraño el que le sonreía burlonamente. Intentó gritar pero con la mano la boca el desconocido le cubrió y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió la tan común sensación de aparecerse dejando atrás a todos sus amigos.

Su corazón latió velozmente a causa del terror. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, sus ojos vieron aterrados como un grupo de extraños la rodeaban, mirándola como si ella fuera un premio de algún tipo.

Pero el miedo y el desconcierto fue peor cuando un rostro más que familiar se apareció delante de ella y le sonrió.

—Hola, Hermione—la saludó.

Ella no lograba pensar con demasiada coherencia dado que miles de ideas cruzaban en su mente con prisa sin ningún sentido. Pero un pensamiento prevalecía sobre los demás: ¡Merlín! ¿En qué problema se había metido?


End file.
